Vamps, Werewolves and Naomily! Oh My!
by Django1992
Summary: Basically it's based on what would the gang be like if they were a vampire or a werewolve or anything else that goes bump in the night! : it's a supernatural fic that focuses on Naomily and other characters : Give it a try :
1. Two Dead Boy's And A Blonde

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins! I wish I did though! :D**

**Chapter One:  
**

Teeth sank into the girl's sweaty, pulsing neck as she struggled against her captor. He sunk his teeth deeper and laughed into her neck as the blood drained into his mouth and down his throat. Nothing beats the taste of fresh, warm blood. It's something about the feeling as well. The way that the victims struggle and are helpless to your whims. It's all about the power, all about the control. The girl's frantic attempt to push her captor became weaker and weaker and eventually she stilled against him. He drained the last of her blood and then slammed her body to the floor, wiping the blood from around his lips and sighing.

"You know, it's dark days to be out on your own." A voice stated from behind him in the darkness.

"I thought that us creatures of the night thrived on the whole 'darkness' aspect?" The vamp replied with a smirk and turned towards the shadows. "Is someone scared? Hiding in the dark away from all the things that go bump in the night? If only the rest of us could see you now."

"Yeah, well good thing they can't, isn't it?" The other vamp replied and stepped out from the shadows, causing the vampire opposite him to smirk.

"Haven't changed a bit, have you?"

"No, not in this lifetime," The vamp from the shadows replied and stepped out to reveal himself. Jet black hair that came down over one of his eyes, skater boy gray hoddie that covered his body, jeans that barely stayed up around his waist and trainers. He flicked the hair out of his eyes and pulled out a cig. He lit it and then started to smoke. "Last time you saw me was...what...1950? And back then I had the greaser look going on. Very...retro."

The other vamp laughed. "Yeah, I fucking remember that, man! You looked a fucking right state and I was even embarrassed to be seen with you, me for Christ sake! When the hell does that happen!? I never get embarrassed, mate!"

"Yeah, I know! Remember that time in Prague when we had to dress up as women to escape the hunters and then we ended up in the middle of Jonson lake!" The vamps broke out into laughter at remembering the time.

Soon the laughter died down and the two faced each other. "So, we gonna do this or what?" The first vamp asked becoming deadly serious. He was dressed in a black shirt, leather jacket and black shoes with spiky dark brown hair.

"Guess so..." The skater vamp replied and they stood facing each other awkwardly. The biker vamp was the first one to launch an attack and threw himself towards the skater vamp. The two slammed back into the brick wall, both groaning in pain on the collision. Skater vamp ducked under the fist coming towards his face and delivered one of his own to biker vamp's gut. Biker vamp grunted in pain, but bared it and kneed Skater vamp in the chest.

"We do this every bloody time! When the fuck are you going to die!?" Biker vamp cried out as he grabbed a plank of wood from the floor beside him and snapped it over his knee forming a stake. He held it out towards Skater vamp and dared to approach with his eyes. "Come on, Cook. Where would the fun be in that?" Skater vamp replied cockily and straightened up to face Cook.

Cook smirked back. "You have a point, Freds. You have a fucking point!" They charged at each other and collided in mid air. Freddie landed on top of Cook and punched him in the face. Cook struggled and then managed to flip Freddie off him and into the wall behind them then got to his feet and kicked Freddie in the side of the head. Freddie's head snapped to the side with a painful crack, but he bared the pain and pushed himself to his feet where Cook was waiting with another punch. Freddie took it and then delivered a powerful right hook of his own which made Cook stagger back.

Cook grunted and balanced himself before sending a flying kick Freddie's way and knocking him into a pile of boxes behind them. He quickly made a grab for the stake, but underestimated Freddie's speed and was greeted with a headbutt on his turn towards Freddie, he staggered back and grasped at his bloody nose. His brow creased in anger at the sight of his blood and his face contorted into its vampire form, hissing like an anger cat.

Freddie mimicked this and the two charged at each other again. Fists and feet flying towards each other. The two were beating the living hell out of each other until the sound of heels clicking was picked up by their vampire hearing and they stopped and turned to look for the source. "One fine day in the middle of the night, two dead boys got up to fight, back to back they faced each other, drew their swords and shot each other," A calm voice called from the entrance to the alley and then stepped into focus. Both pair of eyes fell on the mysterious brunette figure that stood before them. She was wearing a black dress that hugged her in all the right places and black high heels to match. She wore a knowing smirk on her face. "Fitting. It is true what they say about you two, isn't it?" She asked and circled the pair.

Freddie shook his head and snapped out of his daze. "Y-Yeah? And what would that be?" He asked as the figure looked down at the ground and laughed.

"Now that would be telling, wouldn't it?" She replied and Cook looked pissed off.

"Look, are you going to tell us who the fuck you are? Because if not, then you can fuck off, babe because we were kinda busy!" Cook cried out and pointed towards the end of the alley.

"Why is it that you two only fight each other? You're both already dead so what does it matter? There are plenty of things out there that are worth fighting." The woman replied.

"Oh yeah? And what would that be, luv?" Cook asked curiously.

"Werewolves!" She said excitedly and then turned towards the alley entrance. "They know you have something! They know that you're preparing to attack. Be careful. And you," She turned to Freddie. "Pick a side because when it all comes down to it you're going to want to be on the winning one." Then she was gone in the blink of an eye.

"Freds man, what the hell was that?" Cook asked turning towards Freddie, but the other vampire was gone.

*

"You know after all this time surely you'd have worked out to bring a fucking torch, Ems?" Katie spat irritably as they walked through the halls of the dark museum.

"Sorry if I didn't have time to bring one because you were too busy with your make up!" Emily replied and sighed as she looked around the hallway. "Any idea where we're going?"

"Not a fucking clue! Look let's just find this stupid statue and then get paid, okay?" Katie replied and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why did you have to take this job anyway? Johnny White is a dangerous man to work for because he thinks everyone is expendable." Emily stated angrily.

"That's because everyone is expendable, Ems," Katie replied and flashed her torch light onto a massive metal door. "Looks like we found it!" Katie and Emily nodded and then both moved to turn the massive lever to open the door, but surprise met them when they discovered that the massive door was already open. "What the fuck..." Katie breathed in confusion and poked her head inside the doorway a bit.

"What's going on?" Emily asked worried.

"Shut up, bitch! I'm trying to listen!" Katie hissed and moved her head a little further inside. She gasped as cold metal was pressed against her skin and the door was pushed open, exposing her and her twin to the light.

"Little girl's should learn that curiosity killed the cat," A blonde with blue eyes asked. Emily looked down the blonde's body and took her in. She was wearing a leather jacket and skin tight jeans that hugged her legs nicely. Emily eyes finally fell on the shining silver sword in the blonde woman's hand and then followed it until her eyes met her sister's neck, then only did she act. "Or one day you'll get hurt." The blonde stated and didn't see Emily un-holster her gun or fire at her multiple times. The bullets pierced her side and she rolled away in pain and shock.

"You should learn to pay attention you stupid bitch!" Katie called and dived into cover next to Emily. "Thanks, Em." She smiled appreciatively and Emily nodded back with a smile as well.

"Who is she?" Emily asked in confusion and Katie stared back just as confused. "Why are we in cover? She's dead, right?" Emily asked even more confused.

"Yeah, I am!" The blonde called from behind a statue and loaded her gun. "Just not in the way you fucking think!" She jumped up and fired rapidly at the twins, causing them to duck down lower and wait for the rain of bullets to stop.

"You distract her," Katie stated in a whisper. "I'm going to get the statue!" Katie didn't give Emily the chance to answer and started to crawl towards the item they had come for. Emily rolled her eyes and then fired towards the covering blonde.

"So, you're the quiet one, eh?" the blonde called from behind cover and reloaded. "So, what's that like? Hmmm? Does it get under your skin? Does it make you so angry that by the end of the day all you want to do is get out of your twin's shadow at any cost? I've seen this before you see," The blonde stated. "I've been around for quite awhile and I know that this doesn't change unless you change, but telling from the way she's got you whipped you're going to be stuck like this for the rest of your life!" the blonde moved to shoot again, but was met by a fist to the face and collapsed to the floor in shook. Emily was standing above her breathing hard.

"Don't ramble, it could get you killed!" She stated and the blonde flipped to her feet. She looked around to see Katie holding the statue in her hands and Emily pointing a gun to her face. She couldn't believe that she'd been beaten by a pair of teenage twins! She gripped the whip at her waist and threw it at Katie, wrapping it around the statue in her hand and pulling it towards her. The blonde caught it and then jumped up to the next floor before making a quick escape and leaving the two twins in shock.

Something caught Emily's eye on the floor and she bent down to pick it up. She examined it in her hand. It was a necklace, made of gold, and there were letters attached that spelt out the name Naomi. "Naomi?" Emily asked into the air.

"Come on, bitch! Let's go!" Katie called and marched towards the exit. Emily gripped the necklace in her hand and then ran after her sister and followed her into the street outside. They made their way down a nearby alley.

Naomi stood on the rooftops and jumped to the next one across. She was going to get her necklace back and then she was going to kill those fucking twins.

*

Cook sighed and threw his jacket down on the side. Who the bloody hell was that girl tonight? And why had Freddie chosen to show up now after fifty years of exile? And what the fuck did she mean when she said that the wolves knew he had something? That's got to be fucking bullocks because he was so careful. A roar came from the other room and Cook smirked. He grabbed a knife off the counter and marched into the room. Lying on the floor was a boy with curly brown hair dressed in nothing. Shackles were around his wrists and he was battered and beaten. "Having fun, JJ?" He asked as he grabbed the boy by his hair and heaved him to his feet.

JJ spat in the vamps face and snarled. "You wolves just don't have manner, do you?" He asked and kneed JJ in the gut. Winding him. He then rammed the knife in there as well and threw the boy to the floor. "Now be a good fucking boy and tell old Cookie about what the rest of your beloved pack are doing? Because if you don't then I'll kill your mum and then your friends and I'll make you watch, com-fucking-prenday?"

**A/N: I know I have some other fics up, but I am suffering from serious writers block with them and this is the only thing I can write when i sit down and try! I don't know if it's any good, so please let me know if I shoudl continue! :) I'll get working on the other fics asap :D thanks and Enjoy!**


	2. The Past Is Always There

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins! I wish I did though! :D**

**A/N: Italics are flashbacks :D**

**Chapter Two:**

_JJ gasped for breath as he sped through the bushes in front of him. He'd just come out for a walk that was all and then had come the growling and then the running and now the sprinting. In his rush to get away from his chaser JJ tripped over and log on the floor and crashed to the ground below him. He gripped at the grass around him and pulled the soil from the earth as he pushed himself to his feet and sprinted off in the direction of the city again. "Help!" JJ called out. _

_He needed help, from anyone it didn't matter who. He'd never been this scared in his life. The blood was pumping in his veins, his breath erratic, his heart beating faster than ever before and it was all in time with the rhythmic beating on feet behind him. He turned to glance back towards his chaser, but he couldn't make out a form in the darkness and whimpered before speeding up even more. No one could hear JJ and his cries for help, and JJ couldn't see that no one was chasing him, that he was running towards the predator. _

_JJ could see light coming through the trees in front of him and felt a sigh of relief. Whatever it was that was chasing him wasn't going to get him! Just as JJ was about to push through the trees and large figure pounced and slammed him to the ground. Before JJ could think, breath or blink he felt something press into his neck hard and then pierce the skin. "Argghhhhhhhh!" JJ cried out in pain and tried to push the large beast of him, but it was useless. The beast just kept biting and clawing away at the poor boy until he was nothing but a bloody mess in the middle of a field._

JJ gasped for breath as he awoke from his slumber. That nightmare always cursed him at night. No escaping the past that's what JJ had learnt after all this time. It'd been three years since that night and a lot had happened since, but the past was the one thing that always managed to stay with him. The lights flickered above him and he let out a quiet whimpered before curling into a ball in the corner of his cell. "It's morning, Doggie!" Cook called and burst through the door with a dog bowl in his hand. "Time for breakfast!" he cried and placed it on the floor in front of JJ.

"What do you want me to do with that?" JJ asked hatefully.

"Eat from it!" JJ sat there in silence and didn't move. "Aw, come on, JJ! Don't be rude now because I did make that for you and I am only trying to be fucking polite," Cook grabbed JJ by his hair and pushed him towards the bowl. "Now, fucking eat!" JJ shook his head, no. Cook sighed and kicked JJ in the ribs, sending the boy flying into the wall next to him and making him groan in pain. Cook looked at JJ and his brow creased in confusion. He bent down and pulled JJ up so he could put his arms around his shoulders. "Okay, J. See what I don't understand is why those wolves view you as their strongest shoulder? Because to me you don't look all that tough if you know what I'm saying?" JJ just stared at him blankly and this caused Cook to become frustrated. "Come on, there must be something in there, right? Something you can't control? That just takes over, you know?" Cook said passionately.

"I'm not the monster in this room!" JJ spat and Cook punched him in the side of the head, knocking him to his hands and knees.

"We'll see! We'll fucking see! You see, right, because first I'm going to go down to the hospital and find your mum's room and then pin her down and grab her supple little neck," Cook made actions to go with his threats and he could see that JJ was clearly getting angry. "Then I'm going to bite down and feel her struggle as the blood drains from her--" Cook couldn't finish because JJ punched him and sent him crashing back into the closet wall. JJ let out a primal roar and pulled at chains binding him.

"Now that's more like it!" Cook cried happily from the floor and pushed himself to his feet. He stayed far enough away from JJ so that he couldn't be punched again, but continued his taunting. "Too bad that those chains are laced with enough magic to hold the devil himself, ain't it, JJ?" He asked teasingly and JJ pulled harder at the chains, causing the walls to shake. He fell to his knees and let out a screech of pain, his whole body tensing and convulsing. Cook watched on in wonder as JJ's head began to rapidly shake from side to side and he continued to roar in pain as his body began to change. Bones began to shift in his back and a series of cracking was heard. Cook couldn't believe it....those chains had enough magic in them to stop the devil himself transforming...so why the hell could this pathetic teenage boy?

Cook continued to wonder, but a series of heavy, panting breaths behind him caused his eyes to widen and turn towards the boy again, well, now he was a werewolf. The werewolf glared at him in anger and then brought his fists back and pulled the chains from the wall. The wall fell to pieces from the sudden strength and the werewolf let out a loud howl. It charged suddenly, grabbing Cook on the way, and smashed them both through the class window behind Cook. The shattered glass cascaded down to the streets below as they both plummeted towards the concrete.

*

Naomi stared through the hotel window from the balcony outside. The rain was pouring around her, but it had no effect, she was already dead and couldn't get ill. In fact, she had learned to love the rain because it was the only common weather that wouldn't hurt her. She missed the sunlight, missed walking in park and not have people cower in fear and she missed having friends...she really missed not being lonely. All these thoughts plagued Naomi's mind as she watched the twins in their room.

She'd heard them talking on the way home and had their names now. The confident was Katie and seemed to have some kind of control over her twin, Emily. Emily wasn't exactly what you'd call shy but she was easy to control, yet to come out of her shell. Emily was quite beautiful and she looked like she didn't know it. Naomi couldn't help but admire the curves and the complexion of the shyer twin as she readied herself for bed. "I'm going out!" Katie called and then Naomi heard the hotel room door slam shut. She smirked as her eyes fell on the necklace with her name on it...it was sitting around the other twin's neck. Naomi felt memories flood back as she took in her golden necklace.

"_And don't come back you thieving little whore!" A man's voice boomed from inside the house as Naomi was thrown out by the butler. _

"_I'm just so hungry!" Naomi begged. "Please, I just had to eat something!" The butler turned his head up at the weak girl and then slammed the door on her. Naomi sniffled and struggled to push herself to her feet. It was 1899 and Naomi had no family left...no one to care for her....no one to help her.... no one to save her. She rubbed at the tears in her eyes. She'd been a wealthy girl once, but then a fire had burnt down her home and taken her family with it...she still had nightmares about that night. _

_Naomi sighed and shakily pushed herself onwards with hope that she would find a kinder soul to help her this night. Naomi rounded and corner and bumped into a rushing figure that knocked her to the ground. She was used to it and made no complaint, but what shocked her was the man was standing there holding out his hand for her to take."I'm sorry about that, luv," The man apologised and when Naomi took her hand he pulled her to her feet. "Was just in a rush," He smiled. "Are you okay? You look a bit worse for wear?" _

_Naomi was shocked that someone was actually asking her how she felt. Someone cared...someone actually cared about her...even if it was just a little bit it was enough to make Naomi lose control of her emotions and tears start to form in her eyes. "Hey, don't cry? What's the matter?" he asked and pulled the small girl into a hug. Naomi didn't care that she didn't know this man, she didn't care that he might just be looking for sex because it felt to be hugged by someone again...just to feel loved. "Come on, let's get you out of here, luv." He insisted and took o f his coat, wrapping it around Naomi's shoulders and walking her out of the darkest of the alley._

_He didn't tell Naomi his name and she didn't tell him hers. She just sat there and let out all the pent up emotion that she'd been holding in for the past two years. He didn't comment, didn't judge, just listened, and that's what Naomi needed most of all. He let he bathe, gave her some food and clothes. She stayed with him for about two days and he showed her the best time in her life for a while. He took her out and treated her well. Naomi couldn't believe that someone could be this nice...she thought everyone in the world was mean and hurtful, but this guy was starting to prove that some people could be kind...so she told him her Naomi and he flattered her with its beauty. Naomi was happy...it was too good to be true!_

_It'd been a week now and she was incredibly happy. It was night and the man, she still didn't know his name and didn't want to in fear that it would be the catalyst for breaking the happiness she had found, was planning to take her out to dinner. A smile graced her features at the thought of him and she heard a creaking of wood behind her, signalling that the man had returned and she smiled even more. "Hello, you look amazing, luv." He said with a smile and Naomi blushed._

"_Thanks, you look good, too." She replied shyly and he pulled her into an embrace before turning her around to face the mirror._

"_I got you something." He whispered in her ear._

"_What? No. You don't have to get me anything, you've been kind enough already!" She pleaded as she opened something behind her back and then she felt cold metal touch the skin around her neck._

"_Shhh, I wanted to." He replied and clipped the necklace around her neck. Naomi fingered it and examined it in the mirror. It was gold and her Naomi was spelt out in gold letters. Naomi smiled and turned around to hug the man. _

"_Thank you." She whispered into her neck and he hugged her back just as firmly._

"_That's okay, luv. Beautiful girl's deserve beautiful things," He smiled and grabbed her hand before leading her to his bedroom door. "I want to show you something." _

_Naomi slowly nodded and gulped. He deserved this after everything that he'd done for her so she walked into the room and was greeted by the foulest smell ever. "What's that sme--" she began and turned to face him but screamed in shock as his face contorted. It was bumping and his eyes had become yellow...the thing that scared her the most was the large fangs protruding from his mouth. _

_Before she could move his fangs were on her in seconds and a hand covered her mouth. Naomi tried to scream, tried to struggle but it was useless as she felt her energy slowly leave her body and felt herself becoming light headed. He let go of her and she dropped to her knees. She watched dizzily as he cut his own wrist and thrust it to her mouth. She didn't know why, but her lips clung to it and the warm liquid flowed down her throat...after that she collapsed to the floor and everything went black..._

_When Naomi woke she was all alone...surrounded with blood...but she didn't care...she didn't care that things felt different, that she didn't have to breath anymore or that she burnt as she walked into the sunlight....the only thing she cared about was that the man was gone...and she was alone again._

Naomi wiped away the tears that were pouring from her eyes and focused on the goal at hand. Getting back her necklace. She slowly opened the window and slid into the hotel room, luckily for her the twins had chosen to stay in a public building because otherwise she might not have been allowed to enter. Stupid boundaries. Naomi made her way over to the sleeping twin and watched her in her sleep.

Her blue eyes traced the redhead's features and stopped on her ruby red lips....they looked so enticing and the way her breath was pushing through them making a little purring noise was enough to drive anyone insane...even cold, heartless Naomi. Naomi stood there longer then she intended and just watched the redhead sleep. She soon came to the realisation of what she was doing and shook her head and focused on what she wanted. She reached out for the necklace, but was pulled to the bed when a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the bed. "What the fuck!?" Naomi gasped out as the redhead flipped her over and landed on top of her, pinning her to the bed.

"It's not nice to watch people when they sleep," The redhead said with a smirk. Naomi wasn't focused on that though. Her senses were filled with the smell of cherries and all she could feel were two breasts being crushed against hers. She bit her lips and tried to focus on anything, but the redhead. What the hell was happening?

"Wait a second," Emily said confused. "Are you enjoying this?"

*

Freddie stood in the middle of the alley that had been home to both him and Cook last night. He could still see the body of the girl hidden in the shadows and the destruction that the fight had caused. Who was that girl from last night? Freddie didn't know. He sighed and made his way over to the body. He'd better hide it before it gets found by someone. Freddie rolled the body over and examined the girl. His eyes fell on something and memories flooded his mind.

_Freddie sat in a chair on the other side of the house. He waited for a while before the other vamp entered with blood around his mouth. "Done?" Freddie asked as he sipped his drink._

"_Yeah, she was well worth it. Tasted like strawberries." The vamp said and started to gather his things._

"_What's with the necklace? Why do you have to give one to every girl?" Freddie asked confused. He couldn't understand what pleasure the other vampire got from it._

"_It's fun." The vampire replied._

"_It's wasting time! Someone of us don't want to wait around for days to kill our victims! Why can't you stop playing mind games, Cook!?" Freddie asked impatiently. Why couldn't Cook just be like all other vampires? Why does he have always be different? Freddie didn't know. _

"_Because I'm different." Cook replied with a smile._

Freddie couldn't remember that girls name or any of the others. All he remembered was that for everyone Cook killed he'd got them a gold necklace with their name on it. This one was no different and he ripped the necklace from the corpse. He read it. Rachel. "I'm sorry, Rachel." He said sadly before lifting her body and turning towards the entrance.

"Well, hello there, Freddie!" Tony hissed from the darkness.

"Tony. Thought I could smell a wet dog about. Still got those fleas?" Freddie asked cockily as a pack of wolves gathered around him. Tony, the leader, stepped in front of him.

"Haven't got time for chatter. We want back what's ours!" Tony said darkly.

"Run!" A voice called from the rooftops and the wolves turned to look for the source. Freddie thought the term fight or flight was relevant here. Now to choose. FLIGHT! Freddie threw the body towards the pack of wolves and jumped towards the nearest rooftops.

**A/N: Chapter two! Enjoy! There will be more Naomily next chapter :D **


	3. A Night Of Madness

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins! I wish I did though! XD**

**Chapter Three:**

"Wait a second," Emily asked confused. "Are you enjoying this?" Naomi's eyes shot open as she looked up at the redhead who was pinning her down.

"No!" Naomi snapped sharply and pushed the redhead off her and onto the floor. "You just shocked me is all."

"Right," Emily replied disbelievingly and circled Naomi. "So, what are you?"

"What do you mean, what am I?" Naomi asked confused as she watched the redhead carefully. Naomi didn't know why, but this girl seemed to put her on edge and leave her kind of vulnerable.

"Well, you've got about three bullets in your side and you're not breathing, so I'd assume that something was up here." Emily replied.

Naomi smirked. "Well, look who gets confident once the other twin is gone. So, let me ask you, hun. Is it because she actually overshadows you or because you want her to think that she does?" Naomi was slowly regaining the power in this situation. She needed the power because the twin unnerved her so much.

Emily looked flustered. "I don't think that's any of your business!" Emily replied and watched Naomi carefully.

"You're probably right, but I was just...curious." And Naomi was. Something about this girl made her want to know everything about her...to get underneath that skin and find out what really made that redhead tick. Naomi suddenly felt the strong urge to lick her lips, but resisted and focused on the situation at hand.

"Yeah, and I'm curious why the fuck you're in my room watching me while I sleep. Is it for this? Is this your name?" Emily asked and as fingered the necklace. "Who gave you this?"

Naomi smirked. "Now who's curious?"

Emily raised an eyebrow. "You didn't answer my earlier question....what are you?" The twin asked again, dying to know what was keeping the blonde from dying from blood loss.

"That's because I didn't want to answer," Naomi flew at the redhead across from her and pinned her to the wall. "I'm gonna take what's fucking mine and then I'm going to snap your pretty little neck!"

"Pretty, huh? Is this really the time for compliments?" Emily replied sarcastically and kneed Naomi in the gut, causing her to bend over in pain.

"At least you're gonna put up a fight." Naomi flashed a grin and punched the girl.

"Count on it!" Emily replied spitting blood onto the carpet and sending a punch over her own Naomi's way. Naomi ducked under it and kneed the twin in the chest. Emily took it in her stride and rolled across the room and grabbed her gun from the desk. Naomi couldn't help but think that see was rather graceful in a fight. Emily turned and fired towards the blonde who dived out of the way and behind a desk, flipping it over in the process.

Naomi was getting annoyed with this bitch. She shouldn't let a human do this to her! She was a vampire! Naomi stood and then pounced on her knocking her through one of the bed posts. Emily cried out in pain as Naomi's hand wrapped around her throat and strangle the life from Emily. The redhead's hand shot up and clawed at Naomi's features in an attempt to get the blonde to loosen her supernatural grip. "Let.." Emily wheezed.

"Sorry, what was that? I can't hear you!" Naomi replied smugly and gripped harder. Emily's eyes bulged and she reached out in hope that her hand would grasp something, it did. Emily's hand had found her lamp on the bedside temple and she wasted no time slamming it into Naomi's skull. Naomi let out a cry of pain and staggered back. Emily swept her leg across the floor and brought the blonde to the floor, scrambling on top of her and pinning her to the floor.

"I said let go, hear me now?" Emily spat. Naomi's eyes raged and she continued to struggle. This redhead was so fucking annoying...and hot. Naomi's lips crashed against the redhead twins in the heat of the moment. No explanation. No reason. Emily's was just as eager and her lips smashed against the blonde's.

Naomi let out a groan and rolled them over so that she was on top. She couldn't explain this...didn't want to explain this. Naomi bit down gently on the redhead's lip and tugged it. Emily moaned and her eyes rolled towards her skull. Naomi's body was on fire. Anywhere that Emily's body touched left a trail of Goosebumps's down the vampire's body. Naomi groaned and pushed her hips harder into Emily's. The redhead's tongue flicked eagerly at the blonde's lips and Naomi granted her access as they pulled each other closer. Both flustered. Both hot. Both wanting more. Naomi pulled them to their feet and slammed them back onto the closet surface, Emily's bed side table. Her tongue battled against the redhead's as they devoured each other.

Naomi finally broke away from the kiss and started to lay a series of kissing down the redhead's neck and towards her chest. Her impatience got the better of her and her hands found Emily's top and ripped it in two exposing the twin's bra clad breasts. She cupped them and began to fondle, hard. Emily let out a moan. "Oh, Naomi...please...ugh, fuck..." She grabbed the blonde girl's head and pushed her harder against her chest.

Naomi's eyes fell on the golden chain hanging around the redhead's neck and she snapped into realisation. She pulled back and pushed the twin away from her. "What the fuck!?" Emily exclaimed and rolled over to look at the blonde, but she was gone. Her hand slowly trailed up to her lips and pressed her fingers against them. What...The...Fuck!

*

Freddie ducked under the oncoming wolf and made a sprint for the nearby alley. He was seconds away and the wolves were behind him. Tony jumped out in front of him at the last moment and slashed at him with his claws, he was mid transformation. "The moon is bright tonight, Freddie. But the question is...are you gonna survive to see it end?"

Freddie stared and the man in front of him and watched him cry in pain as the transformation began. Freddie ran and jumped off Tony's back sending himself flying towards a fire escape on the side of building. He landed with a slam and the mental clanged on his arrival. He grabbed the railings and began to run towards the roof as the wolf's chased, hot on his heels. As he reached the top a pair of claws slashed at his back and he let out a dry of pain as he stumbled onto the rooftop. "Fuck!" He gasped as he felt the blood leave his back. He grabbed his shirt and ripped it off, letting his body free to the rays of the moonlight. A wolf pounce and Freddie swung his fist and knocked the wolf back to the floor.

A symphony of growls and panting breaths chorused around him. He sighed and took a breath as the wolves slowly gathered around him. They're yellow eyes stared through the darkness and their growls haunted his eyes. Freddie turned and sprinted towards the edge of the building, roars chasing him. He pushed hard off his feet and soared into the air. His arms stretching out franticly and his legs spread wide, everything slowed down and he watched as the rooftop in front of him approached closer and closer. Just as the world started to speed back up and it looked like he was going to make it and wolves arm's circled him in mid-air and sent them both hurtling towards the ground.

Freddie gasped in pain as the ground collided with his back and he felt it pierced by stones. His arm snapped and he let out a cry of pain as the wolf dug its teeth into his shoulder and began to tear away. Freddie used his feet and flipped the wolf off into a nearby car, causing it to swerve and knock the wolf up the road. Freddie struggled but pushed himself to his feet and staggered towards the train station, and his only escape. The wolves were still chasing him. He sprinted and charged down the train station's stairs and into the main room. He jumped the ticket guards and made his way towards the closet train. He was knocked into a pillar by another wolf and, honestly, wanted to roll his eyes because they were starting to get on his nerves a bit. He pushed himself back and elbowed the wolf in the face before spin kicking another and landing back on the floor. Another charged and he ducked out of the way and made a beeline for the train. He reached it just as the doors were closing and slid inside the safety of the train. This carriage was empty and he watched as the wolves tried to keep up with the train, but it was too much and they soon faded into the darkness behind the train.

Freddie sat down on a seat and looked over his wounds. He gasped in pain when he touched one too badly. This was going to take a while to heal. Eventually the train stopped and Freddie stepped out onto the platform, having no idea where he was or where he was going to go. He slumped down near the closet pillar and looked towards the entrance dizzily. "One fine day in the middle of the night, Two dead boy's got up to fight, Back to back they faced each other, Drew their swords and shot each other," A voice called from the darkness and Freddie looked towards the entrance of the platform. A brunette girl in a purple dress stepped out and stared at Freddie.

"You..." Freddie breathed.

"You two are destined to kill each other, you know?" The girl stated and then slithered back into the darkness.

"Who? Who am I supposed to kill!?" Freddie called into confused to the darkness...but he got no reply.

*

Katie wondered the streets. Who the hell was that girl? Why does she want the statue? What the fuck is Johnny going to do to me? Were all the thoughts that plagued the redhead's mind. She sighed and walked into a local off licence, purchasing a bottle of vodka and not even paying before opening the cap and pouring some of the liquor down her throat. Katie didn't even want Em's and herself to get into this business. She wished that it didn't need to come to this, but after the death of their parents...it became harder and harder to survive....so they got involved in a few shady things and before they knew it they were stealing things and selling drugs for money. Katie didn't act like it but she felt so guilty for getting her twin involved in this lifestyle and...SMASH!

Katie was startled by the noise and looked around for the source. "What the fuck was..." She started, but was cut off as something crashed to the ground in front of her and pieces of shattered glass hammered down. Katie's eyes widened as she took in the scene before her. There seemed to be a human underneath a...giant wolf? Katie shook her head disbelievingly and then raised the vodka to look at the bottle, she'd only had one sip....

The wolf jumped to its feet and smashed its arm into the human, knocking him flying into a trash can and then took off in the direction of an alley. The human jumped to his feet and stared after the wolf. "He is not fucking getting away!"

A group of more people ran into the scene and stood in front of the injured human. "You okay, boss?" A girl with blonde hair asked.

"I'm fine, Charlotte, babe," He responded and dusted himself off. "Just underestimated that fucking wolf a little is all!" Cook smirked and tapped the girl on the cheek. "Now, be a good little girl and go after that bint! I'll take the wolf!" Charlotte nodded and they all turned to eye Katie.

Katie's eyes widened in shock as the group started to approach her and the man set off in the other direction after the wolf. Katie didn't know why, but she knew she had to run, and that's exactly what she did. Her feet carried her as fast as they could. She ducked into the nearest alley and ran as fast as she could towards the light...but it was a dead end. "Fuck!" She gasped panicked and turned back towards the entrance, but the group was lined up behind her.

"Mmmmm," Charlotte moaned and her eyes raked up the girl in front of her. "Fresh meat! Get her boys!" The men grabbed Katie from either side and walked her towards Charlotte, Katie was struggling fiercely, but they was just too strong and she felt her panic rise as they placed her in front of the blonde. Charlotte lent forward and whiffed the girl's neck. "You are going to taste so good!" She exclaimed and her face morphed. Katie let out a scream as she took in the bumps, the yellow eyes and the long fangs. "Diner time!" Charlotte chimed in a sing song voice and sank her fangs into the redhead's neck. Katie struggled as she felt the life being drained from her body.

"Didn't your mum ever tell you that it's greedy to have more than one course, luv?" A voice called from the shadows.

Charlotte pulled back from the redhead and looked around in confusion. "Who's there?"

"Just a humble bystander, pet." The voice called back and she could hear the flicking of a metal lighter in the darkness and then see the flame flicker and the end of a lit cigarette. It puffed out smoke that travelled into the alley and the whole group, including Katie, look on in confusion.

"Who are you?" Charlotte asked again more forcefully. A vampire burst to dust to her left and she spun to see what had happened. A man stood there with stake in hand and cigarette in his mouth. "Attack!" Charlotte cried and the group pounced on the man. He ducked a blow and drove the stake through another vamps chest. Another swung, but he swung the vamp round before snapping its neck and letting it slump to the floor and turn to dust.

Katie's brow creased in confusion and her face turned to shock soon after. Did that guy just turn to dust? She was thrown to the floor as Charlotte went on the attack as well. The man finished off the rest of the vamps so that only he and his matching blonde rival were facing each other. He swung and she ducked under and kicked him in the face. He staggered back and then returned with a punch of his own, busting her lip. Her face vamped out and she dived at him as he vamped out himself and they clashed in mid air. He swung a kick and she jumped over. She went for a punch but he grabbed her arm and snapped it back with a responding crack. She grabbed her arm and whimpered before slithering back into the darkness and rushing from the alley.

The man made his way over and knelt down next to Katie. "It's okay now, pet. They're gone." He smiled at her briefly.

"Who are you?"

**A/N: Chapter Three! Enjoy! :D**


	4. Wolves Always Run In Pack's

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins! I wish I did though! :D**

**A/N: I know some people dislike crossovers, but I'm saying now that one character from another fandom will be making and appearance in this fic. It is only one character so I urge you not stop reading, but if you must you must! :( please give it a try though :D**

**Chapter Four:**

"Are you okay, pet?" The man asked staring down at Katie. Katie shook her head yes, timidly. He held out her hands and he pulled her to her feet. "You should be more careful, don't be a silly bint and go walking the streets on a dark night, yeah? You never know what you'll see."

"Who are you?" Katie asked bewildered. She looked over the man standing before here. He was peroxide blonde with his hair slicked back, a long leather duster covered most of his torso, a skin tight black t-shirt was underneath the duster, a pair of matching black jeans clad his legs and a pair of doc martin's were his boots.

"The name's Spike, yours?" He asked putting a fag in his mouth and then using his metal lighter to light it. He took a puff and then blew the smoke out one side away from Katie.

"Katie," Her hands rubbed over her neck and she felt the two holes in her neck. She gasped a little and held her hand in front of her face, it was covered in blood. At that moment it dawned on the redhead what had actually happened in that alley minutes ago. "What...what were those fucking things?" She asked in shock.

"Do I really have to tell you, luv?" Spike asked raising an eyebrow.

"Vampires..." Katie said to herself and looked around the alley. She didn't want to believe, but the proof in the alley was undeniable. Then her eyes widened again in another realisation. "You're one of them, too!" She cried pointing at Spike. "I saw you change!"

"Wait a bloody minute, pet!" Spike tried to approach the retreating girl but she just stared at him in fear.

"Get the fuck away from me, you freak!" She cried and then ran off into the darkness.

"Bloody women!" Spike cursed and then chased after the retreating redhead.

Katie pushed her way through the darkness and towards the lights of the empty streets. _Come to me. _Katie stopped and looked around. Who had said that? Katie squinted into the darkness surrounding her but couldn't see anything. She hesitantly took a step forward towards the entrance to the alley again. _Don't leave. I just want to play. Come on! Come play with me! _Katie shook her head frantically and tried to focus. "Hello?" She called out, but didn't get a response. "Hello?" she called again and stepped a little further.

Katie stared at the space in front of her and sighed in relief when she realised that no one was there. She took a step back and bumped into something hard and firm. Katie tried to scream but a hand clasped over her mouth. "Don't scream...don't want to rouse attention," Charlotte whispered in the girl's ear. "Feel it! You can't fit it girl! The bite...it's too much to resist!" Charlotte lightly sank her teeth into Katie's earlobe and tugged it gently. Katie's eyes were wide but slowly began to slide to slits.

Katie couldn't explain why but something was drawing her to her captor. She could feel the wounds on her neck throbbing and pulsing, causing her to become more and more lost in the lust of the moment. She didn't even know she was doing it, but she reached back and grabbed the back of Charlotte's head. Charlotte spun the girl round and their lips clashed together in a heated battle. Katie sighed and her hand slowly made its way to Charlotte's hip and gripped and she felt the thrall of the kiss become more powerful. Katie gasped and broke back from the kiss to let out a moan. Charlotte pulled her back and this time her tongue came into effect and the two tongues caressed each other. Katie started to kiss her way down Charlotte's neck and became lost in lust, while Charlotte saw this as her opportunity and her face morphed into that of a vampire's.

"You know, I think the thrall thing went out of fashion couple of centuries ago, luv," Spike called from the other side of the alley and stepped into the other vampire's view. "Let's play this fair, what do you say?"

"Why would I want to fight you when I could have this," Charlotte looked over Katie and bit her lip in want. "Lovely redhead all to myself and risk no harm?" Charlotte was confused. Who the hell was this guy?

"Did I give you a choice, luv." Spike stated and readied himself. "Come on, let's dance!" Charlotte growled and threw the now stoned looking Katie to the floor and pounced at Spike. Her fist slammed into the side of his skull and he stumbled back with a grunt. Charlotte kneed him the gut and when he bent over in pain kicked him in the side of the skull. Spike grabbed her foot as it came back for a second hit and twisted it, sending Charlotte spinning to the floor. Spike straddled her and started to slam his fist into her face.

Charlotte's lip burst open and licked at the blood. She used Spike's momentum against him and flipped him off her. They both were back on their feet at the same time. Charlotte glared at Spike before attacking again, but this time Spike choose a different approach and blocked all of Charlotte's attacks, never attacking her. Charlotte grew frustrated. "Fight back!" She cried out.

"No!" Spike replied firmly and grabbed Charlotte's arm, the one he'd injured earlier, and twisted it up behind her back holding her against his chest. "You should have left when you had the chance!"

"Like I'd give up something that sweet!" Charlotte replied. She let out a loud sniff. "What's that smell?" Her eyes widened in and then a smirk formed on her face. "You have a soul. Aww, look at the poor little vampire that can do no wrong, not because he wants to, but because he can't!" She taunted and Spike's jaw clenched.

He twisted her and she let out a cry of pain. "Watch your mouth or I'll snap your arm off!" He threaten and Charlotte remained silent. A loud howl in the distance caused Spike to turn his head and Charlotte used this to her advantage, shifting her weight and freeing herself from the blonde vampire. She jumped to the nearest roof and disappeared from view.

"Been a long time since I've been in England...but all this activity, why? Wolves as well, better get you home." Spike said looking at Katie and picked up the redhead, walking her out of the alley.

*

JJ trampled through the brush and made his way towards his home. Cook was fast on his tail and firing bullets at any chance he had. JJ looked around frantically, but had come across a dead end and felt him come to the only response to this situation. Fight. He turned at the oncoming vampire and growled, letting out a howl straight after. He charged at Cook and smashed him into the wall. Cook smirked and headbutted the wolf. "Let's fucking do this, then!" Cook cried out and aimed his gun at JJ's skull.

JJ slashed out at Cook and knocked the gun from his hand's, it slid across the floor and lay there. Cook made a dive for it, but JJ's claw grasped at his shirt and pulled him towards him. JJ smashed his fist into the vampire's face and was met with a responding crack. He then headbutted Cook and threw him into a dustbin. Cook sighed and groaned in pain. "I fucking hate wolves!" He shouted into the sky and pushed himself to his feet. "Now, be a good little dog and come back with me!" Cook cried. JJ stepped forward and towered over the shouting vampire. "Okay...you made your fucking point! You're not little!" Cook smirked and JJ's teeth sank into his arm.

Cook cried out and unsheathed his knife from his waist and stabbed it into JJ's leg. JJ whimpered and staggered back from the vamp. He clawed usually at his leg, but it was no use he couldn't get it out. "If you don't come with me there is plenty more where that came from!" JJ growled loudly and Cook sighed before diving for the gun on the floor and aiming it at JJ. "I don't want to kill you...yet!"

"You won't have to!" Tony said stepping out into the clearing. "You shouldn't go out alone, Cook. There's even things that will make vampire's fear the night,Cook watched in fear as a pack of wolves formed around him. "See there's this thing about wolves, Cook. We seem to run in packs."

"What?" Cook asked disbelievingly. "I'm supposed to be afraid of a couple of mangy mut's and sociopathic leader? You know what you can go fuck yourselves because you don't even make me flinch!"

"You really thought that you were going to take him," Tony pointed to JJ, who was still in wolf form. "And we were going to let you get away with it! How did you even find out who he was!?" Tony asked in outrage.

"Doesn't matter. All that matters is that when this fucking thing comes to a head I'm making sure that I'm standing tall and that all you mangy muts are gonna be nothing, but bones. I know what you're planning and it ain't gonna happen, not while I'm around!" Cook responded and eyed the group surrounding him.

"Good thing you won't be around then, eh?" Tony asked with a smile. "Vera and Lynn, hold the prisoner!" Two girls made their way over and grabbed Cook by either arm.

"Hey, babes," He looked both of them up and down and sent a kiss towards Vera's way. "If you two weren't so...flea ridden maybe I'd--" Lynn kneed Cook in the gut and he groaned in pain, but as quickly as that had happened he grabbed Vera by her neck and kicked Lynn to the side. He turned to face Tony holding Vera in his arms. "Now, your gonna let me go and I'm taking the wolf and JJ, or she dies. Your choice leader. What's it gonna be? Me or your pup?" Cook smirked.

Tony's jaw clenched. Nothing was going right for them at the moment. Tony knew how this was all going to end, in an all out final battle with the vampire's for supremacy. Tony needed JJ. Needed him because he was the strongest he'd ever seen, but needed training...but he couldn't let his troops down. "Don't hurt the girl," He said through gritted teeth. "Take JJ and go. Just don't hurt her." Cook nodded and pointed the gun towards the now human JJ. JJ looked towards Tony, who nodded and JJ sighed before following Cook and Vera out of the alley.

"Fuck sake!" Tony cried out and kicked the ground.

*

"Why are you following me!?" Naomi cried to the redhead following her.

"Because I want to know what that was back there!" Emily shouted back. One minute they'd been fighting and then the next it was the most passionate five minutes of Emily's life. She didn't know how they'd even started, but after they did she knew that she didn't want to stop. "And..."

"And?" Naomi asked. Why the hell wasn't she killing this girl? Draining her dry and then leaving her in the gutter? It frustrated her that she didn't know the answer. Why did this girl hold so much power over her?

"You fascinate me." Emily replied shyly and looked down at the ground.

A smile broke out of Naomi's face, but she quickly hid it and fixed a death glare on Emily. "Stay away from me!"

"Why?" Emily asked stepping closer to the leather clad blonde.

"Because...Because...I...er..." Naomi never got like this. Never wasn't in control. Emily lent forward and pressed her lips against the blonde's before pulling back.

"Why do I want to rip your clothes off and take you now, when I've only just met you?" Emily asked breathlessly.

"I...don't....know..." Naomi said in between kisses. Lust filled her eyes and her lips clashed with the redhead's again. Seeking out the heat that she wanted so desperately. Naomi let out a moan as their tongues connected and things became even more heated. Emily's hands found Naomi's breasts and pushed them back against a street wall. Emily gasped and started to lay kisses down Naomi's neck. Naomi shook her head. She couldn't let this happen. She pushed the redhead back and ran off at inhuman speed. Emily stared off after her in the darkness, but finally sighed and turned and made her way back to her hotel room.

Naomi stopped outside her destination. Her fist connected with the wall angrily. She couldn't be like this...couldn't be week...couldn't be controlled! There was too much risk. She sighed and pushed open the door to the shop. "Ah, Naomi, what can I do for you on this lovely night?" A black man asked form behind the counter.

"I need a spell, Thomas." Thomas nodded and faced the ground before flinging his head back up and staring at Naomi, his eyes pure white.

"What is it you need?" His voice echoed.

"I need to get rid of a little redhead." Naomi replied.

**A/N: There you go! Chapter Four! Enjoy! Hope you didn't mind the crossover :D**


	5. The End Is Nigh

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins! I wish I did though! :D**

**Chapter Five:**

"What spell do you want?" Thomas asked, his pure white eyes staring into her very core and reading her inside out. "What is the purpose?"

"I want to get rid of a redhead." Naomi replied and sat down on the chair in front of Thomas. She knew how this worked she done it plenty of times before. Spells worked wonders for her and without them she might have been caught in some dangerous and deadly situations.

"In what way? Is somebody following you? Or do you want her to leave this realm?" Thomas asked as he approached the shelves and looked across his books, his finger trailing and then finally stopping on the correct volume.

"I want to them gone, so that they can't see me." Naomi replied.

"Ah, hunting a prey?" Thomas said knowingly and sat down in front of her, the book opening to the correct page without his touch.

"Yeah..."Naomi replied avoiding answer directly; she really didn't want to go into detail as to why she wanted the spell.

"This is the one for you," Thomas stated and pointed to the one at the top of the page.

"Hidden beyond the seer's eye? What does it do?" Naomi asked curious.

"It is very simple. You can see the person, but the person cannot see you, unless you want them to." Thomas explained and Naomi smiled satisfied.

"I'll take it."

Thomas nodded. "You know the price." Naomi sighed. This is the part she wasn't too fond of. She nodded and Thomas pulled a jar from the closet shelve and placed it in front of her.

"Why do you want this stuff so badly?" Naomi asked curious as she grabbed the dagger from the desk and held it above her wrist, pausing before pressing the blade against her pale skin and watching as the blood slowly dripped into the jar.

"Vampire blood can be used in many different ways and the spirits tell me that I will be needing some very, very soon," Naomi quirked an eyebrow in interest, but Thomas shook his head. "It is nothing that will concern you. Do not worry about what is out of your control, Naomi. For if you do only bad things will consume you."

"I'm a fucking vampire, how bad can it get?" Naomi said sarcastically and screwed the top onto the jar.

"I'll need something that belongs to her," Thomas stated, Naomi nodded and held out a lock of her that she had wrapped in her hand. Thomas nodded. "This will do," Thomas grabbed the hair and focused it in his hands. A light started to wrap around them and his eyes glowed white, light emitting from them. He shook his head and stared at Naomi after. "It is done."

Naomi smirked. "Thank you, Thomas."

"No problem, Naomi. Remember....any time you wish to...make a donation I'll be more than happy to help with any problem you have." Thomas picked up the jar. Naomi didn't respond and just left. Thomas hummed to himself as he shifted some items on the shelf before breaking out into a smile.

"You shouldn't have lied to her." The brunette woman said from behind him and stepped out into the light.

"I'm not going to interfere with the ways of the world. She isn't meant to know. None of them are supposed to." Thomas replied and turned to face the brunette in the purple dress.

"Without warning they all will die." She replied.

"If that's the way that the world intended it, then that is the way it is supposed to happen and nothing is going to change that," Thomas shot back and sent the woman and knowing glare. "Interfering in things more power than you is a stupid thing to do."

"If it was fate then I couldn't interfere." She shot back.

"Effy, you poor, little girl. You misunderstand the meaning of fate. It is not something that you cannot stop, it is something that is that is intended and if you try to deter its course then you are playing with a fire that will burn you forever. Are you willing to pay that price for two vampires that have caught you attention?"

"It's not me. I'm an Oracle. I don't have a choice in the matter." Effy replied angrily.

"Everyone has a choice, you can condemn yourself and satisfy your curiosity, or you can let them be and save the world." Thomas stated simply and pointed towards his shop door.

"Fuck you."

*

Two days later Cook flicked open the lighter and lit the end of his fag. He inhaled and waited for the blonde to walk out into the clearing, she finally did. "What took you so long, babe?" Cook asked grabbing the girl and pulling her forward into a heated kiss. Charlotte moaned and then pushed him back with a smirk on her face.

"Some of us actually want to heal," She pointed to her arm. "Not all of us are as resilient to pain as you are." Cook smirked and winked at her before taking another drag off his fag.

"We all got our strengths, babe."

"So, how goes things with the wolf and the hostage?" Charlotte asked and leaned back against the wall next to Cook.

"He's behaving now. Doesn't want to risk anything happening to his friend. Things look to be going the right way now, babe. It's only a matter of time before we own this city!" Cook cried out raising his arms to the sky and laughing like a maniac.

"And what about Freddie?" Charlotte asked.

Cook spun round. "What about Freddie?"

"Well...you know...I mean...He's not exactly with us, even though he is one of us, and he's not with the wolves...and you two don't really seem to get on and I've heard..." Charlotte rambled. Cook was a very scary vampire.

"Forget what you heard! Freddie isn't important!" Cook paused. "What is important is you dealing with that girl who saw everything...and this other vampire with a soul?" Cook asked and then laughed. "He's like a fucking neutered dog!"

Charlotte laughed. "I know! You want a description?"

"Of course I want a fucking description!" He cried and Charlotte nodded.

"Okay, he was about....5'7-8, peroxide blonde hair with it slicked back, wore a black duster and doc martins. Oh, he was English and had..."

"Bright blue eyes?" Cook asked finishing her sentence. Charlotte nodded confused. "And tell me, babe, did he have very prominent cheek bones?" Charlotte nodded again.

"_FIRE!" James Cook cried the canons blazed across the battle ground. War had ravaged the lands for about the year now and the fight over territory had come to a head. The men dropped to the ground in front of him and Cook laughed manically. "Die, you fucking Chinese bastards!" He cried and danced around with the rest of team mates._

"_It's been a good day!" Freddie cried and patted Cook on the back._

"_That it has, Freds. That it has!" He aimed and fired again at an oncoming Chinese solider. "And down goes another! We're unstoppable! We're fucking unstoppa--" An explosion rippled teh barracks and James Cook was sent flying towards the ground._

"_Cook! Cook! COOK!" Freddie cried slapping his fallen friend._

"_Er...what is it?" Cook asked sleepily._

"_Get your arse up now!" Cook shook his head and took in the scene around him. He grabbed his gun and Freddie pulled him to his feet. "They're hitting us hard! We have to get to cover now!" Freddie called over the gun fire and pulled Cook towards the remaining members of the squad. The Chinese were attacking hard and the squad members were slowly dropping like dead flying around them. "TAKE COVER!" Freddie cried and Cook shook his head, no. _

_He stood straight and ran into the centre of the field, firing his gun like a mad man. This patrol wasn't going to beat them! Cook fired and one went down. A bullet hit him in the shoulder, but he didn't even flinched and carried on firing until the whole of the patrol was dead. "HAHA! Freddie, man! I did it! I beat them back! I am Cook! I AM COOK!" He cried laughing and ran back over to his friends spot. "Fred's? Freddie?" He asked as he watched the body twitch on the floor. He dropped his gun and took off his helmet, pulling his friend into his arms. _

"_C...Cook..." Freddie wheezed out and blood poured from the side of his mouth. _

_Cook panickly touched his friends face and tried to keep him awake. "It's okay, Freds. It's okay! We did it! We beat them! We're clear! It's okay! Come on man...you've got to stay awake! Don't close those eyes! Don't you dare close those fucking eyes, Freddie! Do you hear me?" Tears were trickling down Cook's muddy cheeks. Cook whimpered and glanced to his left, a figure coming into his view. _

_Cook placed Freddie down and stood in confusion. The figure just walked across the battle field like it was nothing and approached. Cook gripped his gun angrily and fired, the figure flinched as the bullet connected and carried on. Cook fired again and again, but nothing could make the figure stop. Cook charged towards the figure gun raised, but a hand grabbed his throat and he stood in shock at the strength. "Who are you?" He asked taking in the bright blue eyes and prominent cheek bones._

"_I need to prove something. I need a childe. I need to prove I can do things on my own. So be a good little solider and die, for your good friend Spike!" And with that the guys face morphed, Cook let out a gasp, and the fangs sank into his neck._

"Spike, he sired me...then I sired Freddie..." Cook said to himself under his breath.

"What? Who's Spike, he sired you? You sired Freddie?" Charlotte asked in confusion, but a hand just wrapped around her neck.

"Shut the fuck up! The time is nigh! This day is pregnant! Things are moving into motion and there is not a fucking thing that can stop them! You deal with that redhead problem, yeah, babe?" Cook asked and Charlotte nodded her head frantically. "Good, this ends...soon."

*

Freddie opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of wine. He opened the cork and then took a massive swig. "It's not nice to come into someone's home uninvited." He stated putting the cork back in the wine bottle.

"How would you know? You can't get in without an invite." Effy responded.

Freddie smirked. "You have a point. So, can I ask you something?" He asked pushing the bottle of wine towards the brunette.

"Shoot." She grabbed the bottle and uncorked it, taking a swig.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Well, that would be telling," She replied. "But the real question is, who are you?"

"I'm Freddie." He responded like it was obvious.

"Yes, you are, but who are you. Are you the bringing of hope or the destroyer of the world?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" He was very confused.

"That was a trick quest you're both the destroyer." She stated.

"What? Who's the destroyer?"

"You are, well both of you are, but it honestly doesn't matter. Both of you will fight and if you don't only then will the world end. You are destined to fight, it's written so.

"A prophecy?" Freddie asked with a chuckle. "I thought that only happened between good and evil? What so am I the evil? What noble knight am I destined to face in mortal combat?" He finished mockingly.

"Cook." She stated.

"What?" He asked shocked. "He's not...a knight."

"No, he's a vampire," She took another swig. "And so are you. You see people only acknowledge the prophecy's on the side of good when they're involved, but there are ones for the side of dark. You and Cook are to face each other and the winner gets to destroy the world. By the way, my name's Effy."

"Wait, what am I supposed to do?" Freddie asked in shock.

"Watch out for a sign..." She slithered away.

*

Naomi slipped into the hotel room. She'd been sat outside for hours watching Emily sleep before she was finally sure it was safe to enter. She wanted the girl to disappear and she had, but not in her eyes. Something was drawing her here and she couldn't explain it. Naomi sat down on the side of the bed and stared down at the lightly snoring redhead. Why was this happening?

Naomi couldn't stop herself when she noticed a piece of stray hair sticking out across Emily's face, she reached out and pushed it back behind her ear and rested her hand on the girl's cheek afterwards. Naomi couldn't stop herself. She lifted up the covers and climbed into the bed next to the redhead, being careful not to wake her.

She stared at the redhead again before Emily's arm came down around her, hugging her to her. Naomi didn't care though she pressed her forehead lightly against the twin's and sighed. She could feel Emily's breath lightly on her lip and it caused her to bit her own. She lent over before she could stop herself and lightly pressed her lips against Emily's, tasting the strawberries. She smiled to herself before closing her eyes and using the slow, rhythmic breaths of Emily for the catalyst of her sleep. Was it bad she wanted the spell to perv on Emily while she slept? Yeah, but Naomi didn't care because Emily fascinated her too.

**A/N: End of Chapter 5! :D Enjoy and tell me what you think please :)**


	6. Waking Up To A New World

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins! I wish I did though! :D**

**Chapter Six:**

Emily yawned and stretched out on her bed. The sun was streaming through the curtains and lighting up the entire room, she smiled at the sight and pushed herself up. Her mind briefly drifted back to the events that had happened three days ago, but shook her head and smiled. It was a different day...but something was starting to worry Emily. Where the fuck was Katie? Emily was used to her twin going off after missions and disappearing for a couple of days, but she always called and always left a message. Emily picked up her mobile and flicked it open. No New Messages. Emily sighed and threw her phone down on the bed. "Katie, where the hell, are you?" She asked the ceiling and slammed her hands down on the bed for emphasis.

"Here," Katie replied from the other side of the room sleepily. "What's the matter, Ems?" She asked rubbing her eyes and looking at her twin.

"Katie?" Emily asked. "When did you get back?"

That's the moment that Katie fully realised what had happened to her. One minute she'd been in an alley being attacked by....vampires, and then she was here...so what had happened in between? "I don't know..." She trailed off in worry.

"I do." A voice called from the other side of the room, there was a blonde man sitting in a chair hidden from the light. Emily rolled her eyes, how did she not see both of them when she woke up? This was starting to get ridiculous.

"Who are you?" Emily asked on guard.

Katie put her head in her hands and a muffled voice called out. "His name is Spike," Katie looked up at the peroxide blonde. "How did we get here?"

"Well, after you were attacked in the alley, pet, I got you to the safest place possible and tried to figure out where you had come from, followed your scent, didn't I?" Spike answered before either of the twins could say anything. "Took me a while and we had to lay low because vamp's were on the hunt for you, Red, but I got you here in the end, didn't I, luv?" He finished with a smirk and reached for his duster.

"Care to explain what's happened in the past couple of days?" Emily asked completely confused.

"Ems," Katie said. "You're not going to believe this, but I was attacked by vampires! Fucking vampires!"

"I believe you." Emily replied and Katie's face turned to that of shock. Spike's chuckle could be heard in the background.

"You do? Why?" Katie asked.

"Remember that blonde from a couple days ago? You know the one that stole our item?" Katie nodded, but her jaw clenched in anger. "Well, she came after me and I shot her about three times and she wasn't breathing, I think she might be a vampire..." In Emily's mind the phase 'A Hot Vampire' rang out, but she shook her head and focused on her staring twin.

"She was here and she's a vampire?" Katie asked in outrage. "Then what the hell are we doing here!? She could come back at any minute and kill us!"

"Erm...She doesn't....she's gone now," Emily stuttered. "She won't be coming back."

"How can you be sure?" Katie asked.

"I just can, okay?" Emily snapped. Katie stepped back in shock, but nodded her head and looked at the floor. Emily never spoke to her like that.

"I can't believe all this, you know? Vampires and Werewolves...it just doesn't seem possible, you know?" Katie asked Emily.

"Werewolves?" Emily asked. This was news to here. She'd only just managed to wrap her mind around the concept of vampire's in the last couple of days, but werewolves? If they existed what else did? "Anything else you've seen in the last couple of days?"

"She hasn't seen anything else," Spike stated. "And believe me, luv. You don't want to. Lots of bad things that go bump in the night out there; you're just unlucky that you got caught up in all that the other night."

"What exactly happened? And who are you? Why did you 'save' my sister?" Emily asked the whole situation frustrating her.

"I'm Spike. I'm a Vampire," Emily stepped back a little and so did Katie. "With a soul."

Katie and Emily just stared at him blankly before Katie started to laugh and Emily followed her quickly before they broke into hysterics. "A-A soul?" Katie said between laughs.

"Yeah, what's so funny about that?" Spike asked in outrage.

"I mean, come on, a soul!? That's like a fucking cliché or something!" Katie kept laughing and Emily was there with her. Spike rolled his eyes. "You didn't happen to get it for the love of your life by any chance, did you?"

Spike's face turned to one of discomfort and the twin's realised that they had crossed a line. "I'm sorry, you were saying?" Emily said politely and Spike nodded his thanks.

"Like I said before you stupid bint's interrupted me. I'm a vamp with a soul. You're twin here was out walking the streets for god knows whatever reason you teens find the need to patrol the streets in the early hours, and she was jumped by a group of vamps. Luckily, I was about to save her arse and now here we are. That's basically how it happened." He explained.

Emily shook her head. "Vampires, werewolves and you. What the hell is happening?" She sat down on the bed confused.

"I'm thinking things just got a hell of a more complex, luv." Spike said looking at the door way.

"What are you talking about?" The twins asked at the same time looking towards the doorway, but saw nothing.

Spike quirked an eyebrow at both girls. "Can't you see?" He asked curiously.

"See what?" Emily asked.

Spike smirked and he stood looking towards the door. "Somebody here wants to see, but not be seen? Now, why would someone want to do that?" Spike asked the doorway.

"What are you doing?" Katie asked like he was a retard.

"Impressive, almost as blonde as mine, luv." Spike stated and a switch went off in Emily's mind.

"Naomi?" She asked.

Naomi sighed and she materialised into view in front of the Twins. "Shit!"

*

Charlotte slid open the door to the cell and pulled the quivering girl from the floor inside. "Come on, Pandora. Cook needs your help." Charlotte insisted and pulled the girl down the hall.

"Why does the dark knight come to call again? He said that last time would be it....why must he keep me from the peace of my cell?" Panda asked dreamily as she gazed at the ceiling.

"You should know being a Seer and all, shouldn't you?" Charlotte asked and Panda's face broke out in a grin.

"You're right," Panda started to laugh and Charlotte rolled her eyes. Ever since the 'incident' Pandora had been a lot more crazy and a lot less the cheerful Pandora they used to know. Charlotte didn't mind though because they both creeped her out. "But I won't give him what he's looking for....the veal denies him access."

"Okay, you're death sentence," Charlotte stated. "Pandora, I need to find someone," Charlotte stopped the daydreaming blonde. "Can you help me?"

Panda's head bounced lightly in thought before nodding. "Who is it?"

"I don't know...can you look into my mind take the memory?" Charlotte asked hopefully. She had to find this girl and get rid of her. If she didn't then Cook would most likely kill the redhead himself and then kill her and she didn't want that.

Panda nodded and placed her hands on either side of Charlotte's head. Charlotte focused on the redhead from the other night and Panda pulled back. "She is one of two."

"One of two? A twin?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes, her name is Katie Fitch and her twin is called Emily. They are at this address." Pandora grabbed a pen from the desk and wrote it on Charlotte's hand.

"Thank you, now come on!" Charlotte proceeded to drag Pandora towards Cook's office. She pushed open the door and pushed Pandora in, following quickly after. "Here she is!"

Cook turned round and smirked. "Thanks, babe," He said to Charlotte. "Now, go take care of business, yeah? Panda and me have got something's to discuss," Charlotte nodded and left the room. "You know why you're here," Panda nodded. "Okay, so tell me why that wolf I have tied upstairs is so important to Tony Stonem, babe?"

"I don't know." Pandora stated.

"What do you mean you don't fucking know? You always know everything, you stupid cow!" Cook said confused.

"Yes...but you aren't supposed to know what happens next." Pandora stated.

"In case you forgot, luv. That's why you were fucking created! You're a Seer! My Seer! You tell me what I want to know now!" Cook's eyes were flaming. This whole situation with the wolves was starting to get to him.

"I can't!" Pandora pleaded.

"Fine," He said through gritted teeth and grabbed her arm, leading her upstairs and into the room where JJ and Vera were tied up. He grabbed and gun and held it to Vera's head. "Can you tell me now, Panda? I need this to beat those fucking puppies! Come on, babe! You don't want another death one your hands, do you?"

Pandora's eyes were pleading. "Please! I really can't tell you what you want to know!" Cook sighed and fired the bullet straight through Vera's head. Her body slammed back into the wall and JJ let out a painful cry.

"Vera!"

"Why did you do that...?" Pandora asked sadly.

"Because I need something that you have and this is the only way to fucking get it you stupid fucking woman!" Cook replied simply and calmly. "Now, tell me or I blow his fucking doggie brains out all over the wall!" He aimed the gun at JJ.

"You won't be doing that!" Pandora stated.

"What? Why?" Cook asked confused.

"Just something I've just seen." Cook shook his head and turned round to face JJ....who was now a giant wolf again and grabbed Cook. He drew back his massive hand and punched Cook into the wall and through it. Cook landed with a loud cough. "Fuck sake, not again!"

*

"Naomi?" Emily asked again confused.

"You know her name?" Katie asked Emily.

"Yeah," Emily turned back to the blonde. "What are you doing here?"

Naomi just remained silent and stared at the redhead. Spike stepped forward. "Someone's got a thrall...and it's not the vamp, isn't that right, luv?" Spike asked Naomi.

Naomi just stared at him angrily. "What's does he mean?" Emily asked confused.

"What does it fucking matter? She's a vampire! Kill her, Spike!" Katie cried and pointed at the female blonde. The lights in the room suddenly dimmed and the power churned down.

"I don't think I'm the one that's going to try and kill her, luv. We've got company." He stated and grabbed his duster, throwing it on.

"What? Who? Why?" Katie asked in outrage. This whole fucking situation was getting too much for her to bear.

"Vampires, luv. Most likely coming to finish off what they started with you a couple of days ago." Spike explained.

"Okay, so what the fuck do we do?" Katie asked nervously while Naomi and Emily silently eyed each other up.

"Naomi," The females blonde's head snapped towards the peroxide vampire. "I don't care why you're here, but you can fight right?" He asked. Naomi nodded. "Good, then get ready because either you're with us, or with the vamps." Naomi moved over and stood next to Emily. She didn't know why this was all happening, but she wasn't going to let this redhead that has had so much power over her die...she wanted to be around Emily.

Spike explained the ways to defend themselves against vampires. "So, we just stick a stake in their heart?" Katie asked sceptically and Spike nodded.

A booming on the roof was heard from above. "No more time for talking, ladies. We got company!" And on that cue five vampires burst into the room. Katie gripped her stake hard and Naomi unsheathed her sword. The vampires charged and one of them pinned Katie to the wall. Spike rolled his eyes and dived at the vampire, knocking them both to the floor.

The vampire that charged at Emily must have thought that Naomi was one of them because he ran straight past and attacked Emily. Naomi swung her blade and decapitated the vamp in seconds, showing the rest of the vamps in the room that she wasn't one their side. They hissed and attacked her.

Spike grunted as the vampire pinned him down. He grabbed the vamps arms and held him in place. "Katie! Stake him!"

"What?" Katie asked.

"Stake him the back now you stupid bint!" He cried as the vampire wiggled and Katie stabbed the wood deep into the vamps back. Its eyes widened and it turned to dust on top of Spike. He spluttered and pushed himself to his feet. "These are only fledglings. Where are the real vamps?" he asked and turned to the door where he could see Charlotte holding a device in her hand.

"Run!" He shouted and grabbed Katie, diving out the window and soaring towards the ground.

"Emily!" Naomi cried and did the same. The windows exploded out behind them and they fell towards the ground as well. The room was aflame and Charlotte stepped in. "Follow them." She stated and clenched her fists angrily. She walked off on her own in a huff.

*

Tony's head snapped as the door to his base kicked open and a body was thrown to the ground inside. "What are you doing here?" Tony asked stepping forward towards the intruder.

Freddie held out his sword to the wolf and looked down to the tied up body of Charlotte which he had just thrown on the floor. "Let's make a deal." He stated and Tony stared at him for a second before smiling and nodding.

**A/N: End of Chapter Six! Enjoy! Tell me what you think! And maybe who you're rooting for? Wolves or Vamps? :D**


	7. Things Get Even More Crazy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins! I wish I did though! :D**

**Chapter Seven:**

Spike hit the floor hard, Katie falling directly on top of him and causing him to grunt out in pain. He wrapped his arms around her and flipped them over so that he protected her from the shards of fallen glass. Katie clenched her eyes shut as the sound of the glass cascaded around her. Spike pushed himself off the girl once he was sure it was clear and pulled her to her feet. "You okay?" He asked. Katie nodded and smiled in thanks. "Good, but don't be getting any ideas now, luv." He smirked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"As if I want to fuck a vampire." She stated and walked past Spike to her fallen sister and Naomi. Rain was pouring down on top of them, soaking them both.

"Hey! What's wrong with vampires!?" Spike called in outrage and jogged over to where the rest of them were. Naomi pulled Emily to her feet and Emily blushed lightly. Spike smirked. Redhead's being lesbian's was a thing he's seen before, kinda weird now that he thought about it...oh well.

"Thanks." Emily said to Naomi.

"No problem." The blonde replied and an uncomfortable silence feel on the group as the pair stared at each other.

"Not to wreck the moment or anything, but I think we should make a move, don't you, ladies?" Spike asked, wiping the rain off his face.

"Err...yeah," Emily nodded. Spike looked up towards the flaming building and a plan started to form inside his head. "But where?" Emily asked as if on cue.

Spike smirked. "Best to get under cover, don't you think? I mean, those vamps are gonna be down here any second to kill you all, best not to dilly dally, eh?" Spike led them into the alley behind them and pushed them hastily down it.

"Who are you?" Katie asked confused. Why was he helping them? What did he gain from doing this?

"What do you mean, luv?" He asked confused, while still pushing them all down the alley.

"I mean, why are you helping us? You're a vampire, too." She stated.

"But he has a soul." Naomi piped up and Katie turned her head to look at the bleach blonde female.

"So?" She asked like it didn't matter, well to her, it didn't.

Naomi stopped and the rest of the group did the same, while Spike continued to walk down the alley and look out for oncoming vamps. "He has a soul," Naomi said again in hope that Katie would catch one, but she didn't. Naomi sighed. "He's not like the rest of us. He isn't a blood thirsty killer or an apocalypse bringer. Not because he can't, he can, but because he has a conscience like the rest of the human race now. I'm a killer, but I can control myself when I want to. Like right now, most vamps would have drained the both of you dry by now and moved on, but I'm not like most vamps, and neither is he because he'd feel guilty, whereas I don't want to. Understand now?" Naomi finished rudely and Katie rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I got it," Katie huffed. "Bitch!" She added at the end and Naomi rolled her eyes at this.

"I bet you wonder why your sister's the one who's getting all the action." Naomi stated and unsheathed her sword and held it out in front of her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Katie asked confused.

"Nothing," Emily interjected and Katie turned away in a huff.

"If you ladies are done bloody bickering I think it's time for me to leave," Spike stated. "Nice knowing you."

"What?" Emily and Katie asked at the same time. "Where are you going?" Naomi watched on in silence as the other vampire paced in the alley in front of them.

"You know, it's like being back in bloody Sunnydale again! All the bitchy, snide comments between the Queen Bee," Spike pointed at Katie. "And the bloody new kid that hates the Queen Bee," He pointed at Naomi. "And look we've only got our own little Willow, as well," Spike pointed at Emily. "The whole bloody Scooby gang might as well be here! Now, you listen to me, ladies, I'm not going to follow you around and protect every time you get yourself into fucking trouble, I've done enough of that in the past, and I know it's not something I want to do again. I'm not going to go out in a blaze of glory for a pair of twins and blonde vampire with an attitude problem!" He paused and watched as they all stared at him confused. "You know what?" Spike held two fingers up to all three girls and then stormed off into the alley behind them, leaving them in darkness and helpless to the vampires that were on the rooftops around them.

"What the fuck was that about!?" Katie asked. "What the hell did we do?" She asked Emily who just shook her head in shock.

"I don't know..." She finally trailed off. "Naomi?"

"Don't ask me. Looks like we've just lost our best chance of surviving the night though. This is going to be fun...." She trailed off.

"What do we do now?" Emily asked and the three of them stood in silence.

*

Spike strolled down the alley and stood, lighting a fag and then carrying on down the alley. He smirked everything was going according to plan. One, make it look like he was pissed with the girl's so the vamps believed he'd left. Check. Two, storm off and get the vamps to follow him. Check. Three, kill vampire's and then go back to the ladies before they hurt themselves. Well, it was nearly going to plan. Spike heard a creak on the roof above him and smirked. "That's it. Follow me."

Spike turned and walked out into the empty street, leaning against a car and waiting for the inevitable. A boom resounded behind as someone jumped down onto the car bonnet in an attempt to scare him. Spike just smirked and spun round, flicking his lit fag towards the vampire standing upon the car. It caught it in the eye and it screamed in pain and dropped to the floor behind him. He gripped it by the collars of its jacket and pulled it to his feet, slamming it against the wall. "Where are the rest of you?" The vampire just started to laugh in Spike's face. Spike clenched his jaw and then headbutted the vamp causing it to gasp in pain. "Answer the goddamn question!"

"Did you really think we'd follow you?" The vampire asked amused. Spike's eyes widened and he reach inside his duster, pulling out and stake and ramming it into the vamps chest. As the vamp turned to dust Spike turned on his heels and ran to the closet shop he could find.

*

"Why are you here?" Emily asked crouching down next to the blonde vampire that was sitting on a couple of boxes.

"Because..." Naomi trailed off, but was cut off.

"Because she probably wants to kill us! First you take my statue and now you want to kill us? You're pure evil!" Katie spat and crossed her arms.

"Katie, just fuck off for a second, will you?" Emily asked and Katie's face contorted.

"Fine!" Katie walked off into the alleyway after Spike.

Emily rolled her eyes. Her sister was such a fucking drama queen and it pissed her off most of the time. "So, why are you here?" Emily asked again now that Katie was gone.

"Because....I think you know why." Naomi stated like it was obvious.

Emily reached out and lightly grabbed the other girl's hand. "Is it?" She asked with a smile and Naomi smiled back.

"Yeah, you fascinate me, too." Naomi replied and rubbed her thumb over the girl's knuckle. Emily blushed a little and stared at their laced fingers. Naomi's hand snake and grabbed the back of Emily's neck, pulling the other girl closer until their lips finally pressed together. Emily sighed into the kiss and flicked her tongue against Naomi's bottom lip asking for entrance. Naomi complied and before both girl's knew it Naomi had Emily pinned against the wall behind them, her hands roaming the redhead's body. Emily's hands trailed down to the blondes backside and cupped it, making Naomi groan as well. The atmosphere was changing, things were getting hot and the world was slowly disappearing from them. This meant they didn't notice the group of vampire's that had surround them, until they heard their screams of pain.

Fire errupted in the middle of the group of vamps and they were crying in pain as they were set aflame. Naomi couldn't believe her eyes and she looked for the source of the flame. Her eyes scoured the roof until they finally rested upon something and she smirked, she nudged Emily and pointed up to the roof as well. Emily smiled. Spike stood upon the roof, flaming vodka bottle in hand and throwing them towards the vamps. "Come on then you bloody ponces!" He cried as each vamp slowly turned to dust.

Once he was sure they were all dead he dropped down into the alley below him. "Alright ladies?" He asked.

"Spike?" Emily asked in confusion, but a smile played on her features. "What are you doing back here? I thought you left?"

"Come on now, you didn't really think that Ol' Spike was going leave you ladies on your lonesome, did you?" He asked with a smirk. "I'm too much of a champion for that. Wait....where's Katie?"

"Shit!" Emily cried her eyes widenning. "Shit! She ran off...what if the vampire's found her!? What if she's dead!?"

"I'm sure she's fine." Naomi placed a comforting hand on Emily's shoulder and the redhead gripped it for support.

"Bloody hell! Thing never go smoothly, do they?" He asked himself. "Okay, blondie, can you look after Emily while I go off to find her sister? Make sure she doesn't get hurt, yeah?" Spike asked Naomi.

"I won't let anything touch her." Naomi replied.

"That's a lie. You know that as soon as I'm gone your hands will be all over her," Emily eyes widened and blush formed on her cheeks. "Don't worry, pet. I won't tell your sister." And with that he was gone again.

"I can't believe he kn--" Emily started, but was cut off by Naomi's lips.

*

"Let's make a deal." Freddie stated and looked at the tied up form on Charlotte on the ground in front of him.

Tony smile and nodded his head. "What did you have in mind?" He asked motioning for Freddie to follow him into the base. He pulled up and chair and motioned for Freddie to do the same.

"Well, I know that you want to kill Cook. I want to kill him, too. Simple as that. So, what do you say? Join forces and kill Cook?" Freddie wanted to keep this as short as possible because he felt on edge around the wolves.

"How did you catch her? She's Cook's number two." Tony stated and pointed at Charlotte who was wriggling on the floor.

"Well," He smiled. "Let's just say that she isn't the sharpest tool in the box."

_Charlotte slammed her fist into the wall over and over. "I can't fucking believe I let them get away again!" She screamed in rage and then slumped to the floor with her head in her hands. "Cook's going to kill me for this!" _

_A stone rolled along the ground and few metres in front of her and Charlotte looked up to find the source of the noise. "Hello?" She called out. No reply. She replied and slowly made her way over to the stone, picking it up and examining it. "Now, who threw you?" She asked herself as she played with the stone in her palm._

"_I did!" A voice cried. Charlotte turne and saw Freddie with a brick in hand and then she saw black._

"As simple as that, eh?" Tony asked amused.

"Yeah, Cook's never been that much of a thinker when it comes to picking henchmen," Freddie smirked. "But back to the point, do we have a deal?"

"If I say yes...once Cook's dead this little truce is off, right?" Tony asked knowingly.

"Yep." Freddie nodded.

"You've got a deal," Tony smiled and held out his hand for Freddie to shake, which he did. "So, did you have any idea's for getting to Cook?"

"Oh, I've got a few." Freddie replied with a grin.

*

Cook was battered and brusied and it hurt like hell everytime he moved, but he had to know what was going to happen next. So, here he was standing in front of a chained up Pandora and beating her until he got answers. JJ had tried to break free again, but this time Cook was ready and they'd managed to restrain the wolf after quiet a fight where, frankly, Cook got the shit beat out of him. "Fucking tell me, Panda!" Cook cried and slammed his fist into the girl's face. This had been going on for about half and hour now and he could tell Pandora was about to crack.

"Okay! Okay! I'll tell you what you want to know!" Pandora screamed through her tears. Cook finally stopped and pulled the girl to her feet.

"Good girl, now show the Cook monster." He grabbed Pandora's hands and pressed them against her skull. Pandora sighed and then her eyes rolled into the back of her head, making her eyes completely white.

"**Two childe's born of war and havoc,"**

Images of Cook and Freddie fighting on the battle field's in China flashed into his mind and his brow creased in confusion.

"**Born on the same day," **

Images of Spike siring Cook and the Cook siring Freddie were the next thing he saw.

"**Both are destined to destory the world, but there can only be one," **

A tomb with a massive skull came into view and Cook's confusion became even heavier.

"**One fine day in the middle of the night, Two dead boys got up to fight,"**

Freddie and Cook faced each other sword hand in hand, waiting what was to come.

"**Back to back they faced each other, drew their swords and shot each other," **

Freddie swung his blade and cut off Cook's head turning him to dust. Cook pulled back from Pandora with a look of horror on his face. "No, No, no! No fuckign way is that going to happen!" He said to himself.

Pandora's eyes were still white. "One fine day in the middle of the night, two dead boys got up to fight, one fine day in the middle of the night, two dead boys got up to fight!" She hissed tauntingly at him and he clenched his fists in anger.

"Shut up!" He cried and kicked her in the face, knocking the blonde girl out. "There is always a way to change the future....Freddie will not fucking kill me, I'll make sure of that!"

*

Katie wrapped her arms around herself to protect her from the cold. Where the hell was she supposed to go? Anywhere she went she wouldn't be safe...Why didn't she just stay in that alley with Emily and Naomi? Because then at least she wouldn't die alone. A flash of a figure caught her eye to her right and she turned to see and black man with a stick standing there, beckoning her with his hand. She didn't know why...but she couldn't stop herself from following him when he turned and walked away. She followed him through the rain covered streets until he finally pushed the door open to a store and stepped inside, leaving the door open for her. She pushed open the door and followed him inside.

*

Spike was on her trail now. He'd picked up her scent a couple of blocks back and in no time he'd find her. He couldn't believe all the stuff that had happened in the past couple of days, well he could after all the stuff he'd done in Sunnydale. He pushed on, her scent was getting really strong now, and finally stopped in front of a magic store. He moved to enter, but something was stopping him. He tried again, but was agin stopped. His jaw clenched in anger and he slammed his fist at the door, but it just hit the invisible force. "What the hell?" He asked. A flash of red hair caught his eye in the window and moved to look inside. Katie was sitting at a table while a black guy was walking around the shop.

Finally the black guy stopped and pulled something from one of the shelves. Spike watched on curiously, until the black guy turnd and held a knife raised towards Katie. "Katie!" Spike cried in hope that he would get her to notice the man, but it was clear that the forcefield was stopping sound from entering the shop as well.

Katie turned of her own accord and screamed when she saw the man with the knife. He flicked his hand and Katie was sent through the air and was pinned against the wall, hanging just above the ground. The black man approached and raised the blade.

"Katie! Katie! KATIE!" Spike cried and punched at the force field in a rage, but it was hopeless.

The blade swung down.

**A/N: End of Chapter Seven! :D Enjoy! And tell me what you think :D**


	8. London's Burning, London's Burning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins! I wish I did though! :D**

**Chapter Eight:**

"So, what do we do now?" Naomi asked as the two of them sat in dark alley. It was still raining, but the pair was sheltered from it under the cover of a long gutter. They sat upon crates, hands laced and thumbs rubbing the back of the other's hand gently.

"I don't know," Emily replied and the silence returned. "How...did this happen?" Emily motioned to the pair of them and the holding of each other's hands.

"I don't know," Naomi replied distantly, remembering the past couple of days. "But I'm glad it did." She leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Emily's lips, who smiled happy and pecked Naomi once before leaning back against the wall.

"So...how can you control yourself? Resist the blood lust and all?" Emily asked like acknowledging the fact that Naomi's a vampire was nothing, to Emily it was. She'd accepted the fact that there were other things in this world that didn't make sense.

"I don't know. I've just always been able to resist it. At the start I had a couple, but didn't act upon them because I didn't want people to be afraid of me," Naomi opened up for the first time in over a hundred years. "I...didn't want to be alone and if I turned into one of those blood suckers properly, then I thought I would be, but I was anyway, always have been."

"You're not." Emily replied gripping the other girls hand and leaning over to kiss her on the forehead. Naomi broke out into a small smile before she could stop herself and Emily smiled and giggled as well.

"Let's go help Spike find your sister, Em." The blonde vampire pulled the redhead to her feet and pulled her through the rain and out of the alley in search of her sister.

*

The knife flew towards her, glimmering in the light of a nearby lamp. Katie's heart was beating incredible fast and the world was slowing down around her. When she'd entered the shop she hadn't expect this. All she knew was that this man's name was Thomas and that he promised to ease her suffering, but she didn't realise he meant by killing her. It was useless now though. She couldn't move, couldn't speak and the only thing she could do was watch as the blade got closer and closer to her chest. She clenched her eyes closed and waited for the piercing of her skin, but it didn't come. Her brow creased in confusion and the redhead slowly opened her eyes to look upon the scene, which made her brow crease even further. "Not that I don't appreciate you trying to kill her and all, but this bitch is mine!"

The vampire from a couple of nights ago, Cook, had grabbed Thomas's arm and was causing the blade to hover a couple of inches from Katie's heavily breathing chest. It was Thomas's turn to become confused. "What are you doing here? Who are you?"

"I've come for the redhead, now hand her over," Cook replied and pushed the other man back away from the girl. "Remove the spell so I can take this bitch and have my dirty little way with her." He waggled his eyebrows and Katie and she thought she was going to be sick.

"She must die by my hand! That is my part to play! Without her death you and the blonde will never meet again! I know who you are! I know your fate and I am going to make sure that it happens, vampire!" Thomas spat and pointed the knife at the other man.

"And that's exactly why I can't let you kill her, Tommo," He smirked as he continued to taunt the warlock. "I'm not dying anytime soon!"

"We will see about that vampire!" Thomas hissed and slashed out at Cook. Cook ducked under the blade and swung a back hand towards the warlock, knocking him to the ground with a grunt. A burst of energy exploded around the room and Cook was sent flying to the other side. Thomas was on his feet quicker then Cook expected and heading towards the blonde. Cook staggered towards the wide eyed redhead, but he would never make it. Thomas smiled and plunged the blade towards the redhead again, but was denied again as a fist connected with his face and sent him staggering back.

Thomas stared up in wonder. "You!? What are you doing here? You are not supposed to be here yet according to the prophecy!"

"Yeah? Well, I never was one for prophecies. I see them more as guide lines than anything else!" Spike replied. "Now, release Red and we can all go on with our lives." Spike insisted. Spike had been walking around the building trying to find a way past the barrier when it had suddenly collapsed and now here he was. He was about to advance on the fallen warlock again, but a fist hit him from the side and he turned in confusion. "Who the bloody hell are you!?"

"Don't remember me, Spike?" Cook asked. As Spike looked on in confusion. Three guys, one girl and only one of them was going to get her. Spike didn't remember this guy, whoever he was, but he didn't care at the moment. He swung at Cook who ducked and Thomas then hit Spike in the face with his staff. Thomas flipped the staff and drove both ends into each vampire making them both crouch over in pain. He then held out both hands and sent out a massive blast of energy towards each and knocked them both flying backwards. He picked up the knife and threw it towards Katie. Katie let out a muffled scream...as Spike dived in front of her and the blade embedded in his chest.

Katie was pleading that Spike won this fight. He hadn't let her down yet. She didn't want to tell him, but to her he was her hero, her champion. She was so scared right now, and that was saying something because Katie Fitch fucking doesn't do scared, and she needed him to save her this time.

Spike groaned in pain and pulled the blade from his chest, pushing himself to his feet and hurling himself at the warlock. Cook beat him to it and sent a punch the warlock's way, but Thomas blocked it. The vamps attacked at the same time, but it was no use! Thomas was blocking all their attacks with his cane easily. Spike managed to finally break through and grabbed the warlock's arm, twisting it up behind his back and pulling against it hard. Thomas grunted in pain and swung his cane back hitting Spike in the face and then using magic to send him flying back into the desk at the front of the shop. Cook watched on impressed that the warlock was fairing against a master vampire so well, but was knocked from his admiration when Thomas opened his mouth wide and flames burst from it. Cook ducked underneath the flames barely, his hair being burnt a little by the heat, and the flames expanded on the wall behind him. The wallpaper was set aflame and the room began to glow. Spike pushed himself to his feet and clenched his jaw in anger. "You know magic is really starting to piss me off!" He cried and vamped out.

Cook did the same and growled at the other vampire. "I'm bored," Cook stated and grabbed Thomas, pulling to him with ease and snapping the warlock's neck. Thomas's body dropped to the ground like a sack of shit and Katie hit the ground soon after, the spell broken. "You're the one I really want to dance with." Cook stated and Spike jumped at the other vampire, knocking him to the ground.

*

Charlotte shivered as she looked around her dank cell. There was a food bowl in the corner filled with water and some straw to sleep on, that was it. Charlotte didn't understand how she'd gotten herself into this situation because she was usually so careful. She shuddered as she felt someone approach, she hadn't eaten blood for a couple of hours and the hunger was starting to build up inside her now.

The door opened and Freddie stepped in with a pouch of red liquid. He threw it at the other vampire's feet. "Eat it." He said simply and leaned against the other wall. Charlotte scrambled over to it and sank her fangs into the plastic, her eyes rolling in ecstasy as the taste of human blood hit her taste buds.

She drained it dry before throwing the plastic away and standing to face Freddie, her shackles pulling tight around her wrists and ankles. "Why am I here?" She asked confused.

"You're my key," He said simply and Charlotte just stared at him confused. "See, there's this prophecy that says Cook and I are going to kill each other. Now, you're my way of getting in with the wolves so I can make sure that Cook is the one that dies when that day comes. You should really pick better company Charlotte. You could avoid situations like this."

"Why do you hate me so much?" Charlotte asked.

"I don't hate you. I hate what you've become. When I sired you, you said that you would always remain loyal to me and never leave my side, but you did, didn't you? As soon as you laid your eyes on Cook you were his and no one else's! I don't know what everyone sees in him to be honest, he isn't that fucking special!"

"It's because he was the stronger one. He was always better than you and you couldn't stand it. If you hadn't been so obsessed with being better than him then I might have stayed with you, but it doesn't matter, Freddie because when they day comes no matter how many deals you make. He will kill you because he is stronger." Charlotte spat. Freddie just turned on his heels and left her there to sit in the cell.

*

Spike was punched in the face multiple times before Katie moved to help him. "Katie, stay there!" He cried and the redhead complied. The fire was now expanding fast. Spike was again punched in the face and then got a kick there as well.

"Do you remember me yet, Spike?" Spike pushed himself to his feet.

"I don't know who you bloody well are!" Spike roared and sent a dozen punches towards Cook, landing half of them on the other vampire.

"I thought a sire was supposed to remember there Childe, I remember mine. James Cook's the name. Remember now? Did you even know my name that day?" Cook was getting a bit too personal her. This wasn't about killing Katie anymore. This was about Spike and Him, their past and their history.

Spike nodded. "I remember you. I know who you are, James Cook. I may have not been there for you when you woke up that day, but I kept my eye on you. Books. I know you're entire history. 1903, you slaughtered a group of solider on the Northern coast. 1923, killed a slayer in the sewers of New York. 1945, was stopped in mist the battle of Normandy fighting for the British soldier. 1954, you killed an entire retirement home and burned it to the ground. 1973, you hunted down a group of 12 watchers and tortured them all before hanging them off the side of the London tower. Would you like me to go on? It gets gorier as we go on." Spike smirked.

Cook was surprised. "You have a soul now, I can smell it on you. Do you feel guilty about making me now? Creating a monster?" Cook taunted.

Spike looked at the ground. He walked over to the shelf and pulled a sword from it. Cook did the same and the pair faced each other in the centre of the room. Spike was the first to attack and Cook blocked all the strikes, their blades creating a symphony of a metallic clashes. "I saw you out on that field that day. In that battle. The way you slaughtered those men with ease as if you were better than them. You were. That's why I chose you, but you listen to me you little ponce and you listen well," Spike 's blade hammered down on Cook's. "You were a monster before I made you one!" Cook hissed and slashed his blade, cutting Spike's arm and making the blonde vampire grunt in pain.

"Liar!" Cook roared and their blades clashed frantically as Cook slashed at the other vampire anyway that he could. Spike managed to block all the attacks and jump over a low one, landing on the floor and then being forced to jump out of the way again as a piece of flaming ceiling dropped towards him.

"Katie! Get out of here!" Spike roared and turned to do battle with the other vampire again. Cook hurled his blade and trapped it in-between the lock for the exit so Katie couldn't escape. "It's fucking locked!" She cried as she pulled at the door. She needed to get out of here now!

Cook dodged Spike's next swing and ran up the stairs, Spike following hot on his tails. "Now, I'm gonna teach you something about messing with a master vamp, you little prick!" Spike roared and sliced a long cut down Cook's back. Cook howled in pain and collapsed to the floor. He pulled himself away from the advancing Spike and the blade that was pointing at him. "Please! I'm sorry! Don't fucking kill me! I've got the message! I'll stop! Please!" Cook begged.

Spike's jaw clenched as he battle internally. He turned and walked away from the other vampire. "Watch out for the fire, it burns!" Spike called over his shoulder as he reached the stairs. A pair of hands gripped his back and threw him against a bookcase.

"Yes, it fucking does!" Cook said with a laugh and pulled the blonde vampire to his feet. He headbutted Spike and watched as blood spouted from the other vamps nose. "I've learnt my lesson, Spike," He punched the other vampire and then slammed his head against the wall, repeatedly. "I understand what happens when you mess with a master vamp," He pulled the beaten and bloody vampire back and kneed him in the gut three times before throwing him throw a desk upstairs. He grabbed Spike and threw him up into the ceiling. "It's so fucking clear!" He cried and laughed. Stamping on the beaten vamps face. He reached over and grabbed the sword, stabbing it into Spike's battered torso. He then picked the blonde vampire up and pulled out the blade out, he admired it in the fire covered in Spike's blood. "If you mess with a master vamp they're so fucking old that it would be like kicking the shit out of your dead mother!" He laughed and sliced the blade across Spike's throat. Blood poured from the wound; dripping all over Cook's face and then he kicked Spike down through the floor into the fire.

Cook walked past the redhead on the way out. She cowered in fear, her champion defeated. "Don't worry, babe. I'm not going to hurt you. The fire will though," He burst into laughter and jumped through the shop's window. He pushed himself to his feet and watched the burning shop. "BOOM!" He cried along with the explosion that rippled the house. "No one or nothing can stop the Cookie monster! NOTHING!"

**A/N: it's sad days...tell me what you think :D**


	9. The Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins! I wish I did though! :D**

**Chapter Nine:**

Cook laughed and jogged down the street happily, fag in hand and puffing it. He finished off the fag and then threw it to the floor, grabbing a brick off the floor and throwing it through a shop window. "The Cook is unstoppable!" He cried happily. His smile dropped off his face as he turned and was met with a familiar face.

"_Come on, let's go out!" Cook insisted. The woman shook her head and pulled the covers over her face. "Please?" he begged with a laugh and crawled onto the bed next to her._

"_I don't want too! I'm tired!" The woman whined playfully._

"_We're all a little bit tired, luv. It's time to get up and face the outside world now," He pushed and she grunted. "Come on, Naomikins." He smiled and the girl pushed up the covers and matching smile on her features as well._

"You." He stated and stopped in his tracks.

"You!?" Naomi asked in outrage. Naomi grabbed her head as painful images flashed through her mind, the past finally catching up with her.

"_That's okay, luv. Beautiful girl's deserve beautiful things," He smiled and grabbed her hand before leading her to his bedroom door. "I want to show you something." _

_Naomi slowly nodded and gulped. He deserved this after everything that he'd done for her so she walked into the room and was greeted by the foulest smell ever. "What's that sme--" she began and turned to face him but screamed in shock as his face contorted. It was bumping and his eyes had become yellow...the thing that scared her the most was the large fangs protruding from his mouth. _

_Before she could move his fangs were on her in seconds and a hand covered her mouth. Naomi tried to scream, tried to struggle but it was useless as she felt her energy slowly leave her body and felt herself becoming light headed. He let go of her and she dropped to her knees. She watched dizzily as he cut his own wrist and thrust it to her mouth. She didn't know why, but her lips clung to it and the warm liquid flowed down her throat...after that she collapsed to the floor and everything went black..._

"Good to see that you survived all this time after our little encounter, babe. Really gives a vampire hope for something good in the world, you know?" He smirked and pulled out a fag, lighting it and taking a toke. "So, living the better life now, babe?"

Naomi clenched her teeth and stared the other vamp out. "Something like that." She forced out and gripped the handle of her sword.

"What's going on, Naomi?" Emily asked and gripped the blonde's hand harder.

"Who's this then Naomikins? Dinner?" Cook asked moving closer to Naomi and grabbing her chin, lifting her face so she was looking directly at him. "She does look like a tasty treat; I always admired your taste, Naomi. You were the best," Before Cook could even take another step Naomi had unsheathed her and swung at Cook; he ducked under the blow and stared at her in confusion. "What the fuck are you doing, Naomikins?"

"Emily, run!" Naomi cried and pushed the redhead away as she swung her blade at the vampire again. He did the same as last time and dodged to the right and then spun, the blade missing him by a few inches.

"Didn't I just watch you burn alive?" Cook asked pointing at the redhead and looking at her intently.

"W-What do you mean?" Emily asked, intimidated by the vampire and shifting cautiously towards Naomi. Naomi held out her blade and dared for Cook to even advance on the pair. He just smirked and pointed towards the smoke forming a mushroom in the sky. "What's that?" Emily asked in fear.

"It's fire, luv." Cook said with a laugh and Naomi shot him a death glare.

"She knows what it is," Naomi grabbed Emily's hand and squeezed. "She wants to know where it's coming from!"

Cook smirked and he realised why she looked so familiar. "Oh, you're a twin, aren't you, babe?" He asked and Emily nodded. Naomi's glare got even stronger when he referred Emily as 'babe'. She hated this man so much. He made her feel less lonely for the first time ever and then he ripped it away from her. She didn't want excuses, she didn't want to talk. She just wanted to rip his fucking throat out! "Well, let's just say that you ain't anymore if you catch my drift?" He finished and gestured towards the mushroom cloud.

"Katie?" Emily breathed to herself and then she was running, running as fast as her feet could carry her towards the mushroom cloud. Her twin couldn't be dead! She just couldn't! She was always there no matter what! Even if Emily did resent her sometimes she still loved her! Naomi wanted to go after her, she really did, but she had to finish something that had been weighting on her shoulders for a very long time.

"Then there was two. Like old time, eh, Naomikins?" He asked.

"Stop calling me that!" She hissed.

"Why, Naomikins?" He replied with a playful grin and then waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "You used to like it."

"That's before you did this to me!" she cried and swung her blade rapidly at the older vamp. He easily stepped out of the blades slashes and ducked under a high swing as well.

"Did what? Give you a better life? You were a scummy little girl on the streets of London begging for money and I helped you. I made you better, Naomikins. Stronger." He replied confused. He really didn't want to fight her. She'd always been his favourite.

"But I wasn't good enough for you to stick around though, was I?" She replied.

"So, that's what this is about, is it, Naomikins? Because when you woke up you were on your lonesome? Well, guess what? I'm sorry." He said surprisingly and Naomi stopped in her tracks, confusion filling her features.

"What?" She breathed.

"You heard me, babe. I'm sorry," He stated again and Naomi just continued to stare blankly at him. "I'm sorry that I didn't stick around to see what a monster you'd become, and to make sure that you stuck to guys! Come on, Naomi, when did you become a poon hound?" He asked.

Naomi just shook her head in disgust. "That day....the day I woke up...I dreamed about this day...the day when we'd meet again, the day where I got to get justice for what you did to me. You know what the funny thing is?" Cook shook his head. "It feels as good as I thought it would. Let's do this!" She held her blade up protectively over her face.

"If we must," Cook sighed. "Then we must, Naomikins," He held out his hands and clenched his fists. "Time to see if you were as spry as you were back then." He winked at her and she swung her blade. He ducked under the blade.

"You know we could really make something of this? A massive battle to end all the fucking ages, if you get what I mean, babe? But, to be honest, I can't be fucked. So, I'll be seeing you!" he called and walked out of the alley. Naomi went to make a break for him, but was stopped by a group of vamps that jumped from the roofs to protect their leaders exit. Naomi slashed the oncoming's head off and it turned to dust. She was not in the mood to mess around. The next one sent a punch, but she ducked under him, kneed him in the gut and then decapitated him as well.

*

Emily reached the scene of the burning shop. The fire had died down by now and all you could smell was charcoal in the air. Emily reached for the door handle and cried in pain as the heat captured by it was pressed into her skin. "Katie!" She called out in hope that her sister wasn't inside the burnt down building. "Katie? Katie, are you in there?" She called. She sighed and slumped to the floor in front of the building, tears welling in her eyes from her sister's death.

"No time for tears now, babe. You're coming with Cookie." Cook stated and grabbed the girl by her side. Pulling her up and carrying her off towards his base of operations.

"Get of me!" Emily cried and punched his waist. He was too strong and barely noticed her attempts to hurt him. "Get the fuck off me! Naomi! NAOMI!"

*

"Haven't seen you in a while....thought you'd gone for good." Freddie said to the looming figure on the other side of the room.

"Yeah, well, I was watching from afar." Effy replied and sat down on the countertop in front of the vampire.

"That's what you like to do, isn't it? Watch?" Freddie asked as he took a chug of beer from the bottle in his hand and stared at Effy waiting for a response.

Effy nodded. "I know what you're doing, Freddie. You're playing a very dangerous game...and I know why."

"Because I don't want to die." Freddie replied like it was obvious. "Don't worry about me, Cook's in for a very big surprise tonight."

"No, I've read your files and Cook's. He's always been the stronger one, hasn't he? The better fighter, the plan maker and the leader. I know why you were exiled and I think what you did was right. You both loved that girl, but you loved each other as friends more. So, you killed her and buried the body so that no one would ever find her, but it didn't work, did it?" Freddie looked at the floor and swallowed hard.

"No."

"Cook didn't give up looking. He just kept searching and searching and searching until one day someone dug up a body...and you know how the rest of the story goes. Cook couldn't kill you though, so he tortured you instead. Tortured you for twenty days and twenty nights before he finally threw you out on the pavement and told you that if he ever saw you again he killed you."

"Yeah, Yeah, I remember." Freddie stared at the wall.

"But you did meet again, didn't you?" Freddie nodded. "Italy in 1947. You two crossed paths and fought across Italy and after that you two met again, multiple times, but he couldn't kill you, could he? That's why you're still hanging around because you know his weakness. The one thing in the world he can't kill or destroy, even with all that demon inside, is you. That's why you're going to beat him, not because you can, but because he can't bring himself to kill you."

"I know," Freddie replied jaw clenched. "Why do you care about the pair of us so much? I hardly even know you."

"You...fascinate me." Effy replied with a sexy smirk. Freddie moved forward, pinning her against the wall and his lips finding hers in the darkness. Effy moaned and her hands moved up to run through the vampire's hair. She was drawn to them. Both of them. Freddie's hand moved down and pulled Effy's top over her head and threw it to the floor, his lips attacking hers again in a blind need for lust

*

Katie coughed loudly as the smoke from the burning fire towered around her. Cook had just left and there was no way she could get out because the upper floor had collapsed in front of the door and windows. He coughed into her hand again and strained to look around through the fog. It was getting hard to breath, so hard to breath. She placed her hand over her mouth and crawled towards the back room in hope that she would find an exit.

The fire was growing wild and consuming the room, but Katie crawled on anyway, her eyes drawn to something dark in the centre of the room. When she got close enough she recognised the blood covered body. "Spike!" She called through the fog and shook the limp corpse. "Spike, wake the fuck up! You need to get us out of here now! SPIKE!" She shouted at the top of her lungs and hit him on the chest, but he remained still. Katie fought the tears that were welling in her eyes and her head turned up sharply at the sound of the ceiling caving in "Shit!" She cried as the burning roof fell towards the pair. An explosion sounded out and it blew the floor from beneath the pair, sending them flying down towards the hard rock underneath, and water.

Katie spluttered as the water flew down her throat. She pushed herself up off the floor and locked down at the couple of inches of water underneath her. She glared at it and then turned to look at the motionless corpse of Spike. This time she had the time to take in the condition of his body. Her fingers trailed over the various bruises marring his face, then over the cut lip, then it slowly moved past the slit throat and hovered there for a while, finally it moved on down to his torso where his shirt was ripped in multiple places and his stomach was bleeding profusely and finally she looked over him as a whole. She didn't want to admit it to herself or anybody, but she'd become attached to the vampire that had been saving her a lot recently. A tear, just a tear, trekked down the redhead's cheek and landed on the vampire's lips. Katie Fitch didn't do crying, but just for this moment she did.

A loud grunt behind her caused her to turn in shock. It looked like she was in some kind of sewer tunnel. A shadow was moving rapidly on the wall in front of her and it looked like someone was approaching. She looked over at Spike one more time before picking up a piece of wood and holding it to her chest in fear. A massive, slimy, green demon with pincers made his way onto the scene and took a big whiff. "I smells fear," He hissed and looked at the redhead. Katie screamed and tried to make a break for it, but the demon was deceivingly fast and pinned her against the wall. "Ickle girl gonna taste good." He raised his pincher and aimed for Katie's neck. Blood spurted onto Katie's face, but it wasn't hers. A hand had forced its way through the demon's chest and was holding its heart.

The demon gasped and then dropped to the floor, freeing the hand. Katie smiled as Spike's staggering figure came into view. His hand reached to grasp his slit throat and he fell to his knees in front of her. Her arms wrapped around her neck and she pulled him into a hug, he gasped in pain and tried to pull away. "About fucking time, you bastard!" Katie cried happily. She pulled back and watched him rasp. "Can you talk?" She asked. He shook his head, no. She sighed sadly. "What do you need?" She may not be the cleverest girl, but Katie knew what he needed before he even pointed to it. Blood. "Here." Katie said and motioned to her neck. Spike shook his head rapidly. He wouldn't drink from here. Katie sighed and then gritted her teeth. "Just fucking take it, you stupid blood sucker!" And pulled his head into the crook of her neck.

His lips stayed still on her neck for a couple of minutes before Katie finally felt the fangs dig into her sink. She sighed and her eyes rolled back into her head a little. He was being careful, well, at least she thought he was and it wasn't so bad. Her hands moved to the back of his neck and pushed his head harder against her neck. Spike drank and drank before he pulled away and stared at the girl across from him, thanking her silently. He grabbed a piece of his shirt and tore it off, fashioning it into a Band-Aid and wrapping round his neck. Katie pulled his arm over her shoulder and helped him stay steady. "Let's get out of here, yeah? It bores me." Spike just smirked at the girl.

*

Cook reached for the door and turned the handle. "Will you stop fucking wiggling! You'll be doing plenty of that later, babe! Save it!" He smirked and pulled open the door. A explosion consumed the room and blew Cook, Emily and the door flying back to the pavement outside. Cook lay there motionless as a werewolf ran from the building, JJ and grabbed the unconscious redhead before making his escape.

**A/N: See this is what was gonna happen all along :D have faith :D end of Chapter 9! :)**


	10. Twin Blades

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins! I wish I did though! :D**

**Chapter Ten:**

Cook sighed and took a swig from the bottle of beer in his hand. He really hadn't expected that to happen when he'd opened the door to his base of operations, but there was something else he wasn't expecting as well. When he'd finally woken to find the redhead gone, the wolf as well and a note saying 'Not so great without your second in command, are you? – F' Cook had been stunned. Now though, a plan was formulating in his head to get ahead of his 'rival' in this race for survival. No more fucking around, no more thinking about gash and no more fights with master vamps and God knows what else. "What to do, what to do?" He asked as he tapped the top of the beer bottle against his lip.

Now his second in command, Charlotte, was gone as well and that meant that he'd have trouble controlling the troops when he wasn't around them. Maybe he should just leave them? He could do this alone easily, but it was always nice to have back up...fuck it! He'd keep them around just in case, but he had to find out more about this prophecy. Cook knew just the man as well. He'd figure out something about getting Charlotte back after all this mess after all, she was only a girl.

*

Naomi reached down and pressed her hand into the indent in the dirt. Something, most likely a werewolf had come clambering through this park and had a certain redhead with them. Naomi didn't know how, or why, but she knew somehow that Emily had ended up captured by a werewolf. Things just don't get easy around her, do they? Naomi raised a pinch of dirt in front of her face and looked at it. The wolf had been running fast like he was trying to escape something, something that wanted to kill him, something he was scared of, but what could scare a werewolf? They weren't easily intimidated, let alone scared, so something powerful was roaming in these parts...

Naomi stood up straight and stared off into the distance, her mind playing out the scene that had happened nearly two days ago now. She'd killed all of the vampire's in the alley, followed the scent for the past two days and now here she was. She may not know what this creature was, but she knew that it liked to keep on the move...liked to stay hidden...hiding. Didn't matter though because Naomi wasn't scared of a werewolf_._

She was worried about Emily, worried because her sister was dead, worried because she was being held hostage by a werewolf and worried because she...she...she...loved her. She still didn't understand how it had happened, how she could feel this way after never experiencing it properly before, but the shy redhead had captured her unbeating heart. She smiled at the thought of Emily in her mind and this made her even more determined. She quickly set off after the tracks of the wolf will one thing in mind, kill the wolf and get Emily, simple.

*

Freddie looked at the piece of paper in his hand and then back up at the abandoned warehouse in front of him, he shrugged. Effy, well he presumed it was her because she was the only one who was in his apartment apart from him in the last couple of days, had left him a note with this address on it and the words '_If you're going to beat him, you're going to need this.'_ and so here he was. He didn't know what to expect inside this building, probably something that would end up with him getting himself hurt.

Everything had gone to plan last night. Cook had come back and faced an explosion that had destroyed most of his troops, Freddie had left a note announcing war and telling him that he had Charlotte held hostage and he'd finally one upped Cook. Things were going okay so far, but Freddie really wanted to know more about this prophecy. He didn't have time for that though, things were moving pretty fast back at 'base' and Tony wanted to see him tomorrow about a final assault. Freddie got the feeling that the wolves were hiding something from him and they didn't want him to find it out.

He decided to think about this later and walked towards the building, he pushed open the metal gate and walked down into the basement. "I've been expecting you." A voice called from the darkness.

"And who are you?" He asked.

The whole room turned blue and revealed a blue pedestal in the middle of the room, blue flaming coming from it. A woman dressed in pure white stepped out into the light. "I am the Oracle, Skye," She smiled warmly at the vampire. "I know what you have come for vampire and I know your intent, I am not here to stop you, only to guide you."

"Oh yeah? To what?" He asked.

"Don't you know, vampire?" Skye asked confused and circled the vampire as he circled her.

"Know what?" Freddie asked cautiously. He'd learnt not to trust anyone sent by the powers that be. They did not help the forces of darkness.

"About the prophecy? Two vampires destined to destroy each other over who..." Skye started to explain.

"Gets to destroy the world. Yeah, I know it, and I also know that only one of us is going to survive and I want it to be me. So, what do I need here?" Freddie asked and stared at the burning blue flame.

"You do understand that if you choice to kill the other vampire, your best friend, the vampire born on the same day as you," Freddie rolled his eyes as Skye rambled on. "that you are condemning yourself to being the destroyer of the world?"

"So?" Freddie asked with a shrug.

"As long as you understand what you are agreeing to vampire then we may proceed," She pointed over to the burning blue flame. "Over on the pedestal is the blade of Aunsen, it is one of two twin blades, and is the instrument you must use to defeat your foe," Freddie nodded and moved towards the pedestal, but Skye stepped in his path and stopped him moving. "Listen, vampire you must know the whole story," Freddie crossed his arms and nodded for her to continue. "These blades were formed at the beginning of time; they were used to slay countless enemies across the battlefields of Ruren and were written to be the blades to destroy two vampires in the future. The blades were lost in the battle of Gretwa and have forever been hidden until there were discovered by a one William the Bloody, AKA Spike, in China in the late eighteen hundreds and sold two a dealer in Los Angeles who brought them back to the powers that be so that you and the other vampire could complete the prophecy." Skye finished.

"I get it. I have to use this blade to kill Cook otherwise it doesn't complete the prophecy." Freddie said impatiently.

"Vampire, you must understand that your part, and the other vampire's, is just a small part in a bigger plan that the world has for one of you. When one of you is left standing then that vampire must face the world and its destruction. You will be hunted, and you will most likely die. Urghh!" She coughed out as the blade tore though her chest and poked out the other side.

"Seems to be a lot of death going around lately," Freddie smirked and pulled the blade from the dead Oracles chest. He pulled the blade out and examined it. It was shining blue in the light and a blue dragon was carved up the blade. 'Aunsen' was carved into the bottom of the blade. "Nice." He smirked and then walked out of the warehouse. Cook was going to die.

*

JJ paced the room in front of the redhead. "What am I going to do? What am I going to do!? I shouldn't have taken her! I shouldn't of fucking taken her! Why do I do it!? Why am I such a fuck up!? Why!? Why!? WHY!?" He started to kick the wall in anger as the situation became too much for him to deal with.

"Urgh...." Emily groaned as the light finally broke through her defences and she was forced to wake up to the light...and the sound of someone shouting. "Who's there?" Emily asked groggily.

JJ's head snapped towards the girl in chains. "You're awake! What's your name? Why were you with Cook? I'm sorry about this! No, I'm not! What am I talking about? I'm a wolf I should be brave and strong! Oh...who am I kidding I'm a joke....and they think I'm their saviour? They must be fucking crazy! I'm useless! Fucking useless!"

All that information was too much for Emily to process at once. "Hey, hey, hey!" She cried and finally caught the boy's attention. "What are you talking about? Where am I?"

"You were with that vampire, Cook, and I-I I don't know why I took you! I think it must of been the urges of the transformation, but once I got back here and changed back I didn't know what to do with you so....here we are." JJ smiled nervously and looked to the floor.

"Transformation?" Emily asked confused.

"Yeah, I'm a wolf. I mean a werewolf and Cook was holding me hostage because of the war between the groups, but I got free with some help from the wolves and then I took you and now here we are." JJ finished against and sighed nervously. This boy was confusing Emily.

"Werewolf?" Emily asked and fear suddenly consumed her. She was in a room with a werewolf and no one was around to save her. She did not feel safe.

"Yeah." JJ replied.

"And you said something about a war between the two groups?" Emily asked again.

"Yeah, it's been going on for nearly three hundred years now. Vampires and Werewolves have been battling each other for control of the demonic kingdom and it's coming towards its end. Tony, the leader of the wolves, says that I'm the chosen one. The one destined to lead the wolves when it's our time, but I don't know...I can't be....I'm fucking pathetic! PATHETIC!" JJ let out an animalistic roar right into Emily's face and she pressed her body as far back against the wall as it would go.

"Okay, just calm down. I'm sure everything will be fine," Emily tried to sooth the boy. It was clear to her that he was very unstable. She wanted Naomi to come save her now. "Maybe I can help?"

"Help how?" JJ asked. He was so unstable right now he would take all the help he could get.

"I know some people, vampires," JJ stared curiously. "I could speak to them and see if they could hide you away from this, maybe? If you let me go?" Emily did know some vampires, well, one living one and one she didn't know whether was alive or not...maybe she could help this boy...there seemed to be a lot going on that she didn't know about and maybe it was time that she did know about it. Emily did know one thing for sure and that was that this boy wouldn't hurt her intentionally, she could just tell.

JJ sat in silence for a while. "Okay, fine, but you've got to promise that they won't kill me, okay?"

"Okay." Emily nodded and JJ moved to realise her from her chains, but a door opening behind them made him stop.

"Emily?" Naomi's voice called out and Emily looked towards the source. When she looked back towards JJ he was in wolf form and growling in the direction of Naomi.

"NAOMI!" Emily cried out.

*

Spike and Katie staggered on, but soon Katie became weak and Spike noticed. They'd been down here for about two days now, Katie had done all the talking and Spike had just made movements to add to the conversation, and they were still trapped down in this, sewer? They weren't sure where they were. "I'm tired, Spike. Can we rest for a bit, please? I've had enough of carrying you arse around." She smirked and he nodded. They slid down the wall and sat side by side. "I wonder how my sister is. I think she's okay, do you?" She asked turning to Spike. He nodded and Katie turned away from him again. "I'm starting to get hungry, you got any food?" Spike shook his head, no and Katie sighed. "That's just great! We're stuck down in this fucking sewer with no food and no way out and--" Katie was cut off by the pouch of butter looming in front of her face. "Butter?" She asked and turned to Spike. "Fucking Butter? You have a pouch of Butter? God, what use are you?"

"Well, if you don't want it, luv," Spike said, it was the first time he'd spoken in the past two days, and opened the pouch of butter, eating half. He extended the other half to her. "It's better than nothing."

"You speaking now?" Katie asked with a playful smile and took the butter from Spike, eating it. He smirked and nodded. "Why have you got butter anyway?"

"Been drifting around for a bit, luv. You know, just hanging in pubs and restaurants and you tend to pick up a few things on your travels." He stated and leaned his head back against the wall.

"Why are you travelling around?" Katie asked as she chewed on the butter. It was not pleasant. She wanted to know more about Spike. She was curious.

"You want the whole story, luv?" He asked and Katie nodded. "Well, like any good story it started with a girl, but not in the way you think. I came to Sunnydale, a little town in the middle of nowhere, with one goal in mind and that was to kill the slayer."

"What's a slayer?" Katie asked.

"One girl in all of the world is given the power to hunt and kill the vampires and the demons. That's basically it, luv. A girl with super powers," Spike explained and Katie nodded. "Right, so I came to Sunnydale to kill her and get my third slayer kill, I was a bad vampire for a lot longer than I've been a good one, and she managed to thwart me at every attempt. I spent years trying to kill that girl, but I just couldn't do it, and then I fell in love with her." Katie smiled she knew there had to be a love in this story somewhere.

"So, then what?" Katie asked curiously.

Spike smirked at her. "See, luv. The thing is that I may be a good vampire now, but then I wasn't so good...more along the lines of neutral. I used to be evil, Katie and I'm ashamed of that, but I'm a changed man now, pet." Katie nodded and smiled at him. She didn't really understand the whole soul thing and that Spike used to be evil. All she knew was that Spike, this vampire, had protected her for the past week now and she felt safe around him, but no one would ever get her to admit to that.

"As long as you don't bite me blood sucker I'm fine with being around you," Spike gave her a questioning look. "Bite me without my permission."

He smirked and carried on. "Let's skip the details. She didn't feel the same way as I did and she tried to deny it, but eventually we had sex, lots of it. She ended things and I couldn't take it so I hurt her, bad. I left after that and swore I would change, so I went to Africa and did the trails to get back my soul for her," Spike would do anything for love, that was clear to the redhead. "I came back, nothing really happened between us and I died saving the world for her, then she told me she loved me right before I turned to dust."

"Wait, you died!?" Katie asked in shock.

"Yeah, I had to wear this amulet and destroy a mouth of hell. I was trapped inside the amulet and transported to LA where I met Angel, my grand-sire," Katie gave him a confused look. "He's basically my granddad, but from vampires," Katie nodded. "And I helped him and his crew for a while before we yet again and stood against the forces of darkness and we won, barely. I couldn't take it anymore. One day maybe I'll tell you the whole thing in detail, but for now that's basically it. I left for England after that and here I am getting involved in another event. That's it, luv. That's my story. What about you?"

"I'm nothing special compared to that," Katie smirked. "Twin, teenager, likes sex and I'm getting involved with vampires and other nasty's. That's it for now."

"Well, pet. Life's only getting started for you. You're hot, young and I'm sure you've got the world ahead of you if we can ever get out of this place," Spike smirked at the girl. "Looks like it's down to me to save the day again."

"Thank you." Katie said shyly and looked at the floor.

Spike smiled amused. "What was that, luv?"

"I said, I said thank you, okay? I don't fucking do this! Ever!" Katie still wasn't looking at the vampire. "But thank you for saving me, like three times, so yeah thanks."

"No problem, luv," He said placing his hand under the girl's chin and tapping it up. "Don't mind saving a beautiful women."

Katie smiled at his comment and their eyes found each other in the darkness of the sewer. Katie didn't know who kissed how first, or if they were just looking for comfort, but there was passion filling the room. Katie groaned as Spike tugged her lip between his teeth and then crashed their lips together again. Tongues coming into play. They sat there and let the world was away, just for a couple of hours.

**A/N: chapter 10 enjoy! :D**


	11. Council Meetings

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins! I wish I did though! XD**

**Chapter Eleven:**

The door to the wooden hut burst open and the brunette that was asleep on the desk, covered with books, woke at the noise and looked around startled. "Who's there?" He asked groggily and moved his glasses into place on his face. He squinted at the door war and a familiar vampire stepped through with a menacing look on his face. "Cook? What are you doing here, mate?"

"No time to explain, Sid," He said grabbing the guy by the scruff of his robe and pulling him towards the door. "I need you to open a little portal for me, buddy." Cook said and patted the mage on the shoulder as he led him out into the streets.

"Wait, to where?" Sid asked pushing the glasses up his nose. He'd done dealings in the past with this vampire, he didn't like him, but Cook had his ways of persuading people to do what he wanted and Sid really didn't want to die.

"Where do you think, Siddy boy?" Cook asked. "To the Council, of course!"

"What? I can't do that! They'd, they'd! Well, let's just say that they don't like it when people turn up unannounced, and they definitely don't like it when a mage, who is unauthorised to open portals to go there, opens a bloody portal to their realm!" Sid replied. He was not going to get bollocked because this vampire wanted to open a portal to the chambers, no matter how intimidating said vampire was looking right now.

Cook slapped Sid on the back of his head and then grabbed his neck. "Listen to me, boy! You open the portal and you fucking open it now, understand?" He growled in the mage's ear.

Sid scowled at the older vamp. "Fine!" He cried pulling away from Cook with a rough tough and facing an empty alley. "_Torg'Eka!_" He cried and thrusted his hand out towards the alley. A bolt of purple shot from his palm and a ripple formed in front of him. "Okay, there you go, Cook. One portal to the Chambers. Now, I'll just be going!" He tried to get away, but the vampire grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and pulled him back.

"You're not going anyway, Magic boy. I still need to get out of that place and you're the only one who can do it. So, get the fuck in portal!" he pushed Sid through it and then followed the mage straight after.

Sid stumbled to the ground in the Council chamber and looked around the heavily lit hall. It was massive and three thrones were placed around him. He sighed and looked at the ground. He hated coming here. "Who dare disturb us?" A voice called from the throne in front of him. "Er-Hi, Cathy," He smiled meekly at the redhead upon the throne in front of him. "How are you?"

"Why do you come here, Mage?" A black cloud cloaked in armour called from the throne to his left.

"Lord Regrok, I did not intentionally appear in your presence," Sid took of his hat and toyed with it in his hands. "I was forced to open a portal here."

"By whom?" Regrok hissed.

"That would be me!" Cook raised a hand and stepped out in front of Sid. He pulled out a fag and sparked it up. "Don't mean to impose." He smirked.

"But you do." Effy stated from the other throne.

"I had a feeling it was you that night in the alley, Effs. Poor little Freddie didn't have the faintest idea, but I knew that you couldn't resist to get down in the nitty gritty," He waggled his tongue and her and she turned her head to blush. "But that's not what I've come for, luv." He turned back To Cathryn and Regrok.

"What have you come for then, Vampire?" Cathryn inquired.

"The Blade of Tunsen." Effy replied from her throne and watched the vampire with a smirk on her face.

"Well, I didn't know there was a Blade, but know I fucking do and I want it!" Cook stepped forward. "I came to learn more about the prophecy, but I'm guessing Effs will be more than willing to help me, so hows about you hand over that blade, huh?" he said extending his hand.

"So, vampire, you know of the prophecy?" Regrok asked and crossed his arms. "But do you fully understand it?"

"Yeah, I'm going to kill Freddie and then end the fucking world! Simple!" Cook let out a wheezy laugh, but it was over powered by the dark chuckle of Regrok.

"Foolish vampire, so blind to the world around him. Yes, either you or the vampire will kill the other and then end the world, but you are not part of just one prophecy."

"What do you mean?" Cook asked in confusion.

"The prophecy does not state that you will destroy the world, only that you will become it's foreseen destroyer. There is another prophecy that you are involved in vampire. One that says that you will not prevail. That you will be stopped before you can bring the world to its knees," Regrok looked over the vampire with a smirk. "Where is your smirk and laugh now, vampire? What do you have to say for yourself now?"

"Bang." Cook replied simply and took a drag of his fag.

"What?" Regrok asked. Cook pointed towards the ground in front of Regrok and the giant black cloud lent over to look at the floor. He stepped down off his thrown and grabbed the three red sticks that were bound together with a fire sprouting from the end. "What is this, Vampire?" He asked holding it up. He didn't get a response because the dynamite exploded, ripping the demon lord to pieces and throwing him around the room.

"You know, for Council members you are really easy to kill," Cook smirked and stepped towards Cathryn with another unlit stick in hand. "Hand over the blade, babe."

"What are you doing you foolish creature!? You cannot come in here and kill a Council member! Sacrilege!" She cried and pulled her blade from her side.

"I think I can, luv!" He cried and threw sticks around the room in various positions before turning and running for cover as they exploded around him. He smirked and then stepped out into the clearing as the smoke cleared. Cathryn was on her knees, blood covered her face and one of her arms was missing and bleeding blood. "The mighty Council! Brought to his knees by a foolish little vampire!" He smirked and looked over at Effy who was standing at the portal waiting for him. "Give me the blade or you will die." He stated and grabbed her sword from the floor, pressing it against her neck.

"Never vampire! We are the Council and our will is forever! Even if you kill us we will forever make sure that your aims are torn down and your goals unreachable! We are forever! You will not win, Vampire! I have seen the future! You will fall!" Cathryn hissed and grabbed at her side in pain.

"You're wrong!" Cook cried and moved to slice her head off but was stopped when a bolt of magic knocked him into the pillar beside him. Cook pushed himself to his feet and then broke out into laughter when he saw Sid was the one who attacked him. "Grown some balls now, huh? Now that your precious little Council are in danger! Come on then Sidney! Fight me!" He taunted.

Sid cupped his hand and a green energy formed inside it. He threw out his hands and sent it flying towards Cook's chest. Cook was actually surprised that Sidney, not a very powerful mage, had managed to get the better of him and was sent back through the ripple. Effy followed quickly after and Sid used his magic to close the portal. He ran over to Cathryn and pulled the injured woman into his arms. "Cathy? Can you hear me?"

"I'm fine, Sid," She coughed. "Do not worry about me, Sid. There are greater powers at work here. Cook is meant to find that blade because the powers that be's will is that he destroy the world and start the cycle of good and evil again," Sid watched on in confusion as she reached down and pulled a piece of paper from her pocket. "You must find this person, Sid. Help them. Help them defeat Cook and bring peace to the world, at least for a little while. He will fall if you are all there. Now go!"

"But--"

"GO! Go and tell them that the Council has sent you. Go!" She cried and Sid nodded and disappeared, leaving Cathryn injured on the floor of the destroyed Council chamber.

*

Naomi held her blade defensively in front of her face and stepped into the abandoned warehouse. She'd finally managed to find the wolf and Emily. She could smell them now. Fear. There was definitely fear in the air tonight and Naomi was going to use it to boost herself. She cautiously stepped through the abandoned building until she finally came into a room at the far end with a massive metal door. She stepped inside and her eyes feel on the twin in chains. "Oh thank god!" She muttered to herself and made her way over to Emily.

"Naomi? What are you doing here? Never mind, just get me out of these chains, please!" Emily smiled as the blonde rushed to comply with her demands, but a growl and a massive paw on the blondes shoulder stopped that from happening. Naomi couldn't believe she'd let her guard down...this is what Emily does to her! Makes her feel weak! Vulnerable!

Naomi was hurled into the wall behind her, her skull cracking against the hard concrete and knocking her dizzy. She pushed herself to her feet and tried to regain focus. Somewhere off in the distance she swore she could here Emily calling her name, but the wolf was back on her and pinning her to the floor, clawing at her skin, ripping her body to shreds. She pushed at the beast on top of her and eventually managed to shift his weight and throw him to the floor. She pushed herself up and grabbed her sword, swinging it and then plunging it into the wolf's chest. It howled and grabbed the sword, snapping it in half and lunging at Naomi with the broken end.

Naomi cried in pain as her own sword slid into her gut and her eyes widened in shook. This wolf as strong, maybe the strongest she'd ever met. Naomi was scared, for the first time in a while. The wolf headbutted her and she kicked it in the chest, knocking it back into the wall. It pushed off the wall and pinned Naomi to the floor again. "STOP!" Emily cried and pulled against her chains franticly. "Stop it! Both of you! Don't kill each other!"

Naomi stared at Emily in confusion and the boy underneath transformed back in human form. He gasped in pain as his weakened form allowed his pain tolerance to decrease. "Why shouldn't I kill him? He took you! From me!" Naomi growled the last part.

Emily felt a burst of happiness from Naomi's possessive nature over her. She was falling for Naomi, hard. She didn't care that she was a vampire. All she cared about was the way that the blonde made her feel...she needed her right now. "He's a good guy, well, at least I think he is, but he wants to get away from all the fighting that's going on. Something about a war, and I don't really understand, but I want to give him the chance to explain. He was going to let me go until you burst in here trying to rescue me, which I really appreciate," Naomi smirked. She smiled as well but her eyes widened when they landed on a pale looking JJ. "Is he okay?" Emily asked nervously.

"No, he's dying." Naomi replied.

*

Spike stirred and turned towards the redhead that was sleeping at his side. He smiled and reached out to move a piece of hair behind her ear. She smiled tired and spoke, keeping her eyes closed. "Didn't think you were the type to watch a girl when she sleeps."

"I'm not just, admiring, luv, that's all." He smirked and kissed her on the forehead. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his naked chest, snuggling into the warm. Spike nuzzled her nose with his and she kissed his cheek.

"Well, I officially have the worst timing," A voice said from the other side of the tunnel. Katie scrambled to her feet and tried to cover her naked body. Spike stared wearily at the guy and wrapped his leather jacket around Katie, covering her exposed body. He stood in all his glory and faced the man. "Er...Hi, I'm Sid. I've been sent to help you stop a vampire." He stated.

"Have you?" Spike asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Yeah, the Council sent me."

"Great, now I've got to deal with the powers that be as well. Just fucking great." Spike replied and wrapped his arms around a shivering Katie and stared at the man. Things were coming to a head, real soon.

**A/N: Enjoy Chapter 11! :D**


	12. Call Of Duty

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins! I wish I did though! XD**

**Chapter Twelve:**

Cook grabbed the woman's arm and pulled her into the safety of his base, well, as safe as a half destroyed building could be. "Didn't figure I'd be seeing you again, Effs. After, you know, the whole you getting accepted for a seat on the Council thing?" He asked and sparked up another fag.

"They'll kill you, you know?" Effy smirked and pulled a fag from the open packet that Cook was holding out to her. She grabbed his lighter and sparked it up, taking a long drag and then blowing it out the side of her mouth.

"That used to be half the fun when I was alive, you know? The risk of it all, but of course back then we didn't know these could kill you. If I wasn't turned this would have probably taken me," Cook smiled at the thought. "But anyway, back on point, babe. Why did you let me go in there and destroy the chambers? Surely you want to protect your domain?" He asked with an inquiring eyebrow.

"Well, as happy as you think I would be to have a seat on the Council, you're right," She smirked. "But regrettably it got a bit boring after a while and well now, now I'm going to help you stay alive." She informed him and he smirked.

"Why, babe? What reason do you have for trying to help me?" Cook asked again. He was still confused.

"Because it got boring and this is the most exciting thing happening at the moment and I want to see what happens when you and Freddie face off, should be interesting."

"So, that's why you're doing it? Because you're fucking bored?" Cook asked with an amused look on his face and flicked the butt of the fag to the floor, stamping on it. "Well, Effy, I would say I'm surprised, babe, but you always were full of surprises. So, what's the plan, luv? The sword, I presume?"

Effy nodded. "But I thought about this in advance so you don't have to worry about a thing," She reached into her robe and pulled out a glowing orange blade that had the engraving of a dragon up one side. "Now, you have what you need to kill Freddie." She smirked. Cook smirked as well and tore the blade from her grasp, lifting it up to the light and looking at it carefully.

"So, this is gonna make me destroyer of the world, that's fucking awesome!" He let out a wheezy laugh and turned to face Effy again. "Thanks, babe."

"No problem, Cook." She smiled and then they were kissing. Caught up in the passion of the moment. Clothes were being torn off and Cook lifted Effy up onto the counter of his, well, what was left of his kitchen. Finding each other's lips again in the darkness.

*

"Place your hand down on his chest." Naomi stated and unshackled Emily, pulling her towards the heavily bleeding boy.

"Why?" Emily asked.

"Just do it!" Naomi snapped quickly. Emily recoiled. "I'm sorry, but I might be able to stop the bleeding if you do what I say," Emily nodded and pushed down on JJ's chest like she'd said. Naomi sighed and grabbed the snapped blade that was hanging out of JJ's chest. "You sure that he's worth saving?" Naomi asked Emily again, staring her into her eyes. Emily nodded. "Okay, well don't throw up or anything. This is going to hurt. Sorry." She said to a weakened JJ and pulled the blade from his chest with a rough tough.

JJ howled loudly and Emily wished she could cover her ears, but she had to keep the boy still. Naomi went to work on the wound, looking for a way to save the dying boy. There was so much blood it was hopeless and she knew it...but then something clicked in her mind, she knew how to save the boy, but did she really want to save a werewolf? A vampire's sworn enemy? She looked over at the redhead as she struggled to keep tears back. She'd only been with this boy and short while and she was already sure he was misunderstood and innocent to what he was, how could she be so trusting? Naomi envied her on that fact.

Emily was struggling to look at the blood that was protruding from JJ's chest. Naomi decided that she should do what Emily wanted because that's what she would do, anything Emily wanted her to do. Naomi got to her feet and moved towards the red box on the wall, she ripped it from her using her increased strength and started to rifle through it. "What are you looking for?" Emily asked over her shoulder, while keeping JJ still. The boy was gasping for air and grabbing at his chest. "Hurry Naomi!"

Naomi flicked the end of the needle and squirted some out of the end. "Yep, that'll do it." Naomi moved back over the JJ and pulled up his shelve.

"What's that?" Emily asked as she stared at the needle in the blonde's grasp.

"Lock the chain's around his wrists." Naomi replied.

"What? No. Why?" Emily asked confused.

"Just trust me, Ems. If you want him to live then you will do as I say, please!" Naomi pleaded and Emily saw honesty in her eyes. She nodded and locked the chains around JJ's wrists. She nodded once she was done and Naomi shoved the needle into the boy's arm.

"What's that going to do?" Emily asked.

"He can't survive this...in human form, but when he's in wolf form his body heals a lot faster. I just pumped him with adrenaline, so we're gonna be seeing wolf boy very soon." Emily nodded. JJ started to shake on the floor and let out a howl. His body began to change and the sounds of bones breaking and shifting filled the room, only being matched by his howls of pain.

"What happens now?" Emily asked the bleach blonde.

"We wait...we wait and see what happens." Naomi replied and placed her arm around Emily and pulled her into her body. She pressed a soft kiss to the girl's lips and they slid down the wall together, to wait.

*

"Okay, so let me get this straight mate. Cook and this guy Freddie, one of them is going to destroy the world, and you've come here to make sure that one of them dies so that someone else, the good guy in this little tale, kills the vampire who fought and killed the other for the right to destroy the world?" Spike asked with a creased brow.

"Yep, that's it in a nutshell." Sid said with a nod and Katie and Spike stared at him in confusion. The pair had changed back into their clothes.

"And let me guess...there's a prophecy involved in this little tale as well, isn't there, mate?" Sid nodded hesitantly. "I bloody hate prophecies!" Spike cried and threw his hands up in the air.

"There's more..." Sid stated.

"More?" Katie asked disbelievingly. They'd just been told that all this was happening because two vampires were destined to destroy each other so that one could destroy the world and there's more.

"Yeah, well, you see, the thing is, well, it's going to happen tomorrow night." Sid replied.

"Look, mate, I still don't see why this has anything to do with us! I stopped being a champion of light a while back and there's not really an incentive to go back to 'picking up the sword and going out in a blaze of glory' days, if you know what I mean? I'm done with that lot." Spike leaned against the wall and reached for his cig packet, but it wasn't there. He tapped his pockets in confusion and looked around in confusion. Katie smiled and held out the fag packet, it was in the pocket of the leather duster she was still wearing over her clothes. He smirked and took the pack off her, lighting up one and talking a drag.

"You don't have a choice." Sid responded instantly.

"What did you say?" Spike asked with a smirk as the mage cowered in fear in front of him.

"I-I said t-that y-y-you don't have a choice...there is another prophecy..." Sid replied and straightened his robes.

"Another one?" Spike asked with a sigh. "Just my luck, thought I'd get away with dealing with one, but no. The powers that be must really bloody hate me! 'It's good Ol' Spike let's throw him another bone he doesn't want but has to bloody naw on anyway!'" He paused and looked to the ceiling. "You know, I really hate you bastards!" he called out and Katie had to stifle a laugh and Sid just looked at the ground with a smile. "So, what's this other prophecy then?"

"Well, it says that '**the creator, father of the childe of war, starter of a line must meet thee created in battle, winner claims the world while the other is nothing but dust in the wind'." **Sid replied.

"God, those bloody things are getting less bloody cryptic every time I hear one! The next thing you know it will be written out in crayon by a bloody toddler saying 'kill him' and that will the bollocking end to it!" Spike continued to rant. "So, in a fucking nutshell, I have to kill the survivor of the battle for the destroyer only to end their little victory high by killing them themselves? Why do the powers that be do this to me?" Katie was bewildered by the whole situation and stayed silent in the corner.

"You did this to yourself. When you killed Cook in that field and turned him into a vampire to prove a point to Angel, Drusilla and Darla you unless a monster on the world that would bring it to its knees, and he would have to if you didn't get your soul. That changed things, Spike. It made you into a good guy and now you must answer the call of duty! You have to pick up the mantle again, you don't get to chose!" Sid replied. Spike sighed and looked at Katie, she paused, but nodded. Sid unrolled a piece of paper. "There's a couple more people we need to meet."

"Fine, but if anything happens to that girl, I'll kill you." He said pointing at Katie and she smiled to herself.

*

Freddie pulled the envelope from under the door and opened it up. '_Make sure you're at the tower tomorrow night, no more hiding because tomorrow things end for good. Bring the blade and good luck. – E'_ Freddie nodded. Effy was going to help him anyone way she could. He smiled and pulled the blade from its sheath, looking at it before sliding it back in. He marched towards Tony's office and pushed open the door. "We need to talk." Freddie stated.

"About what?" Tony asked lifting his feet up and putting them on the desk.

"Cook's issued me a challenge," He stated and Tony quirked an eyebrow. "It's tomorrow on top of the tower, you know the one? In the centre of town. This is our chance to take him, Tony. To kill him. To make you the dominant race, you in?"

"Yeah, I'll draw up a plan." Tony nodded and Freddie nodded, leaving Tony to his devising.

The door to the cell creaked open and Charlotte saw the light for the first time in a couple of days. "Hello?" She asked.

Freddie stepped in. "Don't worry about being stuck in here anymore, Charlotte. Tomorrow it ends."

*

Sid, Katie and Spike appeared in the room. "So, where the fuck are we?" Katie asked as she looked around the abandoned warehouse.

"KATIE!? You're alive!" Emily cried jumping up from her position on the floor and wrapping her arms around her twin.

"For now. Dunno for how much longer, luv. None of us will probably survive tomorrow night." Spike stated and they all stood in silence. Some of them not knowing the whole story, some knowing it to be true and some, well, JJ was asleep, curled into a ball.

**A/N: Chapter 12 Enjoy!**


	13. The Battle For The World

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins! I wish I did though XD**

**Chapter Thirteen:**

"**There are split seconds in life that change you. Morph you into something that you don't want to become. Unexplainable and unstoppable events that leave us tittering on the edge of darkness. So what happens when someone consumed in darkness becomes unstoppable? The who world laying at their feet as their wrath pours down on them?"**

The rain hailed down on the ground hard as the vampire stepped forward towards the glowing podium. He smirked and wiped the blood from his face. He glanced over to the blonde that was hovering over the wounded redhead, the girl was grasping at the blondes neck trying to stay awake, trying to escape the darkness that was inevitably going to consume them, and take them away from the people that loved them. He smirked at the destruction that he'd caused, it was almost enough to make him laugh with glee. The rain slowly slid down his forehead and dropped onto his nose. He wiped it off again and looked back to the podium, stepping forward.

"**Can anyone step up to stop the inevitable? Beat back the odds and postpone what is to come? It doesn't have to be a hero, a champion of light, all it has to be is someone wanting to stop the changing."**

The sound of a sword unsheathing and a glimmer of silver can be heard. A hiss resounds out and the vampire at the podium turns in horror as the blade comes flying towards him, aiming for his neck and bringing forward his end of days.

"**But before we see that....let's see how the world got to this point."**

"So, that's the plan?" Naomi asked Spike looking at him like he was a madman. "We just go in there and fight?" Spike nodded. "Why? Why do we have to stop this? I don't want to risk my arse because you decided to sire some vampire a hundred years or so ago and now he's going to end the world. That's your problem."

"You're right, luv. It is my problem. I was evil we all know that, but do you all really understand it? It seems like such a loose concept that I used to be evil. The big bad, but honestly none of you have seen pure evil. You don't understand what it's like to take relish in the kill, rip entrails from a human body and want to bath in it and you don't understand what it's like to kill innocent people. I was a monster, but one of these vamps they're going to make me look like a fucking amateur, because when it ends, the world, hundreds of people will die and you will, too. So, that's why it's your fucking problem, not because you're involved directly, because it's the whole worlds problem. Now, get off your bloody high horse, you stupid bints and grab a weapon because tomorrow this ends." Spike finished his rant and leaned back against the wall

"He's right," A voice called from the other side of the room and they all turned towards the sound of clanging chains. JJ shifted on the floor and looked up at them. Some colour had returned to the boy's face and his wound was healing nicely. Naomi had been right about that transformation healing, it was fast. "I've seen what he's talking about, the pain and misery, and it's not worth it. I don't want to kill, I don't want to have this urge I can't control or watch as other wolfs rip people apart. I can't control what I am, but I can control what happens and I'll do anything, anything to make sure that no harm comes to anyone."

"So? What do you want to do?" Naomi asked as she looked at Emily.

"I don't want to fight....but we have to..." Emily said sadly and looked over to Katie who nodded as well.

"Ems, Let's do this." Katie said with a nod. Sid nodded and the group began to think up a battle plan.

*

"You ready?" Freddie asked Tony as he stood in front of his troops. Tony turned and nodded to the vampire.

"The vampires, scourge of the earth, eternal life, they have always been the best. The best breed, the better killers and the unstoppable, but not anymore. We've waited too long for our time to shine and now the time is upon us. We may not be the strongest, we may not have our secret weapon, but that vampire there, Freddie, is going to destroy Cook and help us on our way to victory. We will be the best! We are the best!" Tony cried and the wolves howled in agreement. Tony made his way over to Freddie and patted him on the shoulder. "Let's do this, my friend."

Freddie looked up to the tower. Cook was already there, at the top, he could feel it. He could always sense the other vampire and now, now, finally after all this time he was going to kill the vamp that had taunted him all these years. Cook always thought he was better. Freddie looked down at the blade and smirked, there was no way that Cook could win.

The wolves began to march towards the building, their feet drumming on the floor causing a loud banging to occur every couple of seconds. The noise began to get louder and louder as the wolves picked up pace and headed towards their target. This was it, this was the end. One winner.

Everything slowed down for Freddie as they approached the entrance to the tower. Vampire's were standing guard there, crouched on the walls and holding weapons at the gates. Once they caught site of the first wolf and cry was let out and the first vampire pounced at the first wolf. The wolf pinned the vampire down and ripped its throat out. "Lynn has drawn first blood! This is a good omen for the wolves! Release the hostage and let her lead us to her master!" Tony cried and changed into wolf form, lunging at an attacking vampire. Charlotte was thrown forward onto the ground and scampered off into the battle, trying to find Cook.

Freddie stopped in the middle of the battle. Looking around at the destruction that was taking place and smiled. It was good to have a proper fight for once. He raised his blade and cut down the first vampire that approached him. He grabbed other and sliced its head off. He raised his blade and let out a cry of battle, diving into the fray.

*

Spike placed his axe over his shoulder and looked at the battle from a distance. "Looks like we've got company," he looked at the group of people behind him. Most of them were probably going to die. He felt sorry for them. "Look, we can do this. I've been in situations like this before hundreds of times and there is always a way to stop this. I know you're all scared, but grow a bloody pair," He said with a smirk and they all laughed. "Honestly, some of you might die, but if it means going out in a blaze of glory for something you love," He smiled sadly thinking of Buffy. "Then it's worth it. We need to split up. Naomi, Emily and Sid, you three go together. Katie you come with me, luv," Naomi smiled knowingly. "All of you, no matter what, get to the top of that bloody tower!"

The group nodded. "Ems?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, Katie?" Emily asked staring at her twin.

"Come back alive, please?" Katie was having a moment of weakness.

"Of course, bitch." Emily replied with a smile and Katie smiled as well, they shared a hug and then the two groups split up.

Naomi attacked first, slicing her blade across a wolf's chest and then spin kicking it in the face, causing its neck to snap. Naomi backed up in front of Emily and held her blade out protectively. "It's okay, Naomi," She pressed a kiss to Naomi's cheek and pulled out two guns. "I can look after myself!" She fired at the approaching werewolf and it fell to the ground dead. Naomi quirked an eyebrow and Emily just smirked. They were forced to break their gaze as a vampire pinned Emily to the ground, Naomi quickly attacking the vampire.

Sid fired another ball of fire towards a vampire and watched it cry in pain and turn to dust before his eyes. He had to stop this from happening. Cathryn was relying on him for the first time in his life. All these years most of the other mages laughed at him for being so reserved and hiding away from his true potential. He didn't want to be a mage, he was just born that way and now he'd been given the chance to prove himself to the rest of them, to be somebody. A blade slid threw his chest and he gasped in pain as Freddie pushed him forward and smirked down at the mage. The vampire turned and slashed at another vampire, turning him to dust when his head was removed from his body. Sid gasped and watched the vampire move towards the tower, he had failed.

*

"So, let me get this right, babe. When I kill Freddie I take his sword and put both of the swords in that slot there," Cook said pointing at the glowing podium. "Then I end the world? It's that fucking easy?" He asked a bit disbelievingly. Nothing was ever that easy.

"Yep, and then I get to see it burn." Effy replied with a smile and looked down at the battle that was happening below.

Cook pulled Effy over to him and pushed himself tightly against her. He took a long sniff and then sighed. "After this I'm gonna fuck you until you can't stand anymore, babe." Effy just smirked and tugged at his earlobe with her teeth.

"Sam! Erika!" The two vampires guarding the door turned and saluted.

"Yes, sir?" They asked simultaneously.

"Make sure that when Freddie comes you let him pass with no trouble and if you see any sign of a werewolf," He bit down on Effy's neck and she sighed. "Kill them," They nodded and turn towards the entrance to the tower roof again, ready to serve.

*

_Come to me..._Katie stopped and complied with the voice. She couldn't control herself she had to follow the voice. She couldn't stop her legs from moving away from Spike even if she wanted them to. He didn't notice as he ducked under a huge arm and then sliced it off with his sword. Katie pushed through the crowd of fighting vamps and wolves and came across a familiar face. "Hello Katiekins." Charlotte purred.

"You..." Katie breathed and she stood facing the blonde vampire. Charlotte slowly made her way over to the redhead and grasped her violently, pulling the girl towards her and moving her hair out of the way and exposing her neck. She licked at the neck. "Mmmmm! I just had to come back and have another taste from this tap. You're delicious, Katie, did you know that? I can't wait to just sink my fangs into you and--"Katie brought her head back and headbutted the blonde vampire, starling her and knocking her back.

_Stop!_ Charlotte commanded and Katie shook her head, no. "How are you doing this?" Charlotte hissed. She needed food, she was very weak from being locked up for days inside the wolves base and was barely able to stand for too long. Katie pulled her hair out of the way on the other side of her neck and bite marks came into Charlotte's view, not her own bite marks. "You let someone else bite you?" Katie nodded and Charlotte growled in rage. That meant that the power her bite had over Katie was useless. She'd have to fight Katie to get her blood. She lunged at the redhead with all her power and sunk her teeth into the girl's neck.

Katie gasped in shock and her eyes widened. Charlotte pulled back a little eyes widened too. There was something hard poking into her chest. Something wooden. She stepped back and looked down at the piece of wood protruding from her chest and then back at Katie before turning to dust and dropping to the floor. Katie kicked the dust away and smirked. A wolf knocked the redhead to the floor, but was tackled by other and it's head was snapped off and thrown towards the battle. The other wolf turned back into human form. "JJ!" Katie cried happily and hugged the boy. "You just in fucking time!"

He smiled. "JJ?" A familiar voiced asked from behind the pair. JJ turned and took in the leader of the wolves, Tony. Tony was staring at him in confusion and was looking from him to the body of the wolf he'd just killed. "What are you doing!? You're one of us! Why are you saving a human?"

"Because I don't want to be your chosen one!" JJ gripped and pounced at the man, turning into a wolf in mid air. Tony transformed as well and they both fell to the ground in a heated battle. Katie ran back away from the pair and towards Spike. JJ grabbed Tony's head and smashed it into the ground repeatedly. Tony clawed JJ across the stomach and then bit down hard on the other wolf's neck. JJ howled in pain and clawed at Tony's back. Tony released and then headbutted JJ, straddling him and pounding into him with his fists. JJ howled in pain. Tony grabbed JJ's jaw and grabbed the bottom and top of his mouth, slowly pulling them in opposite directions. JJ struggled. Tony howled and flew into a pack of vampires behind them, knocking them to the floor. He scrambled back to his feet and turned back to JJ. Sid had sent a bolt of green energy into Tony's back and was now struggling to stand, blood pouring from his chest wound. He couldn't survive and he knew it, but he was going to make sure that there was someone to stop Cook or Freddie. Tony nodded towards Sid and a group of wolf's pounced on him, ripping him to shreds.

JJ roared in again. His blood boiling. He raised both his fists and slammed them down into the ground angrily, breaking the concrete beneath him. He continued to pound and pound and pound and then advanced on Tony, let out a primal roar in the other wolf's face that caused Tony's ears to go down and his fur to gentle blow because of the wind it created. JJ moved like a bolt of lightning and sank his fangs into Tony's neck and then with a quick jerk he ripped Tony's throat out. Chewing it in his mouth and then spitting it out. He grabbed Tony's now limp body and threw it back into the wolves that were attacking Sid's dead corpse and they pounced on him, too.

*

Sam turned at slashed her axe at the wolf that was trying to get through the gates. Erika dodged its swinging arm and drove her mace into it's skull, it's brains flying out and splattering over both of the vamps. "Nice moves, Sam." Erika said with a smile.

"Thanks, E, been working on them, you know? Try and impress the boss now that Charlotte's out of the picture." She replied and the pair stood in silence and waited for the next attempt on the tower. A glowing blade was the first thing that the pair and they watched on in confusion as it got closer and closer until they realised who the blade belonged to, Freddie. They both moved away so that he could past and he looked at the pair confused. "Cook says we're supposed to let you pass." She states and Freddie nods, before walking through and entering the massive rooftop.

"Freds, long time no see, how are you?" Cook asked coming out from behind a pillar, spinning his glowing blue blade in hand. He stopped spinning it and pointed it towards Freddie.

"Do you really care?" Freddie replied with a knowing smile. "I know that you know what's supposed to happen here tonight, what all the events of the past weeks have been leading up to. I've come here to kill you."

"And I, you," Cook replied and readied himself for any sign of attack. "So, we gonna do this or what, Freds? I don't really like to ramble on about how something is going to be so epically good and postpone it, I just like to get to the action, you know?" Cook stated and smirked at Freddie.

"Oh, I know you do, you bastard!" Freddie cried and their blades collided in mid-air. They grunted and both tried to overpower the other. Cook pulled back and swung low with his blade. Freddie dived over it and rolled to his feet, turning and slashing at Cook with his blade, but Cook blocked it and kneed Freddie in the stomach. Freddie crouched over in pain and Cook ran and kneed him in the side of the head. Freddie blocked the next kick and twisted Cook's foot, sending him spinning to the ground. Freddie kicked him in the side and then plunged at him with his blade, Cook rolled out of the way and pushed himself to his feet quickly.

The blade's collided as the pair fought across the rooftop. Cook lashed out at Freddie's shoulder and blood spurted from the wound. Freddie gripped his shoulder in pain, but bared it and threw himself at Cook. Cook moved out of the way and Freddie went over the side of the tower. His hands flew out and he grabbed the rail, holding himself up against the side of the building. He used his enhanced strength and lifted himself up backwards, his feet slamming into the laughing Cook's chest. Cook was quickly met by five rapid punches to the face making his lip split open and his nose bleed. Freddie stabbed the blade hard into Cook's leg and Cook cried out in pain, throwing the other vampire off him. He hissed in pain and quickly pulled the blade from his leg. He gripped both and turned to Freddie. "I'm gonna fucking kill you!" Cook cried and swung both of the blades at Freddie rapidly. Freddie ducked under the pair of blades and then flipped to the other side of the vampire. He continued to dodge the blades that were being swung by the other vamp.

Naomi and Emily ascended the final set of stairs and stopped at the entrance to the roof top. "This is it." Naomi stated.

"Yep," Emily replied and then they charged at the gates. Sam and Erika turned and one was met with the cold feeling of metal slicing their head off and Sam was met with about twenty bullets and then a stake to the chest. "Let's do this!"

The pair burst out onto the rooftop and into the night air. Cook and Freddie were going at it like mad men, beating each other within an inch of their lives. Emily raised her guns and fired at both of them, filling both vampire's with bullets and making them drop to the floors like flies. "Nice one, Ems." Naomi smirked and Emily matched it. They ran over to the pair, both pulling out stakes. Emily plunged her stake down towards Cook's chest, but his hand flew out and stopped it in mid air. He used his strength and turned the direction of her arm back to herself and plunged the stake into her own chest. The redhead gasped and grabbed at the wooden object sticking out of her chest. Cook grabbed her by her jacket and threw her across the rooftop.

"EMILY!" Naomi cried and dived towards the redhead. Cook grabbed her and stopped her.

"Leave the redhead to die, Naomikins. You've got to learn that it's cock, not pussy. This is a two man dance, babe, so bye now!" He called and threw Naomi over the side of the tower, the blonde falling towards the hard concrete. "Now," Cook turned back to Freddie who was struggling to push himself to his feet. He walked over and grabbed the heavily bleeding Freddie and pulling him to his feet. "Where were we?" He nutted Freddie.

Freddie responded by spitting blood in Cook's face. "You always thought you were better than me!" Freddie hissed. "Ever since the day you sired me! You had to be better because you saved my fucking life! Well, I'd of rather died that day!" Freddie gripped the chain attached to his jeans and ripped it off, slashing it across Cook's face and causing a massive mark. Cook dropped to his knees and Freddie whipped it across his face again. He then slammed his fist into Cook's face and knocked him to the ground. Freddie grabbed the blades and moved to swing them.

"Cook!" Effy cried and stepped out of the shadows.

"Effy?" Freddie asked surprised and turned to the girl. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to help me kill Cook?" Cook took advantage and kicked Freddie in the knee cap, knocking the other vamp to his knees. He grabbed the blade that dropped to the floor. "Freds, I am better than you!" Cook cried and he sliced Freddie's head off. Dust was all that was left of the other vampire. "I did it! I changed the future! I am Cook!" He cried out and laughed. He grabbed the other blade next to the pile of dust and rain began to pour heavily around him. He turned and watched as wounded Naomi staggered back onto the rooftop and fell to the ground next to Emily.

Emily reached out for Naomi and stared wide eyed at everything around her. "Naomi..." She whimpered as rain pattered on her face.

"I'm here, Ems. I'm here, babe." Naomi soothed, tears welling in her eyes as she pulled the dying redhead into her arms.

"I..love...you..." Emily said between panted breaths as the life slowly drained from her. A tear dripped down Naomi's cheek as the redhead writhed in her arms.

"I love you too, baby. I'm so sorry." Naomi replied.

"Save me?" Emily begged desperately. "Please? I don't want to die? Please, Naomi? Don't let me did? You can save me!" She gripped Naomi's leather jacket hard.

"No, Emily. You don't know what you're saying. You don't want that," She stroked Emily's cheek soothingly and wiped the tears from the other girl's eyes. "It isn't a life line. It's a curse. I can't put you through that, I won't."

"Please, Naomi? I don't want to lose you! I've only just met you and you're already my everything! Naomi, you make me who I am! You make me someone that isn't over shadowed by their twin, you're my everything! And I can't, can't lose you I don't want to go! I'm so scared....I don't want to be all alone.."

"Be brave, baby." Naomi pulled the redhead's head to her chest and stroked her hair soothingly.

"Save me?" Emily whispered one final time.

"I can't." Naomi replied sadly and the tears cascaded down her face.

The rain hailed down on the ground hard as the vampire stepped forward towards the glowing podium. He smirked and wiped the blood from his face. He glanced over to the blonde that was hovering over the wounded redhead, the girl was grasping at the blondes neck trying to stay awake, trying to escape the darkness that was inevitably going to consume them, and take them away from the people that loved them. He smirked at the destruction that he'd caused, it was almost enough to make him laugh with glee. The rain slowly slid down his forehead and dropped onto his nose. He wiped it off again and looked back to the podium, stepping forward.

The sound of a sword unsheathing and a glimmer of silver can be heard. A hiss resounds out and the vampire at the podium turns in horror as the blade comes flying towards him, aiming for his neck and bringing forward his end of days.

Cook turned and grabbed the blade. Spike grunted and sliced open the vampire's palm. Cook hissed and punched Spike to the floor. He turned as quickly as possible and slammed both blades into the podium. He laughed. "I don't know how you survived, Spike! I don't fucking care! It's too late now! I've won!" He continued to laugh.

Spike's eyes became consumed by rage. He looked over at Emily and Naomi and he lost it. He stab the blade through Cook's chest and then pulled it out, cutting off Cook's left out. Cook's eyes were wide and he was gasping in pain. Spike saw the chain on the floor, grabbed it and wrapped it around Cook's neck, pulling the vampire towards him and then slamming his fist into his face. Spike started to pummel Cook's face, not stopping. When Spike finally stopped he kicked Cook in the nuts and looked down at the vampire. You couldn't tell it was Cook anymore, his face was drenched in blood. He used the chain to pull the vampire to his knees and raised the blade. "Can I do it?" Pandora asked from beside him. Spike looked at her confused and intrigued and then handed her the sword.

Pandora sliced Cook's neck open and blood poured out. "That's for all the times you beat me, you bastard!" She cried.

Spike smirked and pulled with the chain to face him. "This is what happens when you mess with a master vampire, _mate_!" he taunted and then kicked Cook into the swirling portal. Cook's body flew inside and then the portal snapped shut. Spike crouched down on the ground and put his head in his hands.

"**The saying goes that you would do anything for the one you love. The one you cherish above others. The one that earns the right to be loved by you, but can you do anything for them? Because if so, then love doesn't have a happy ending for everyone."**

"You did well, Sid," Cathryn said to the mage that was standing before her. "You saved me from the vampire and you helped save the world from destruction. I believe that you have earned the right to rest in peace." She smiled at him. "I'll miss you, though."

"I'll miss you, too," Sid replied and smiled sadly at the redhead. "I'm glad I'm finally worthy in your eyes." Sid disappeared.

Cathryn smiled sadly. "You always were, Sid."

"**Everyone deserves a happy ending, but you can't always have what you want. Can you be strong enough to let the person you love go?"**

"Do you have to go?" Katie asked as Spike picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"Afraid so, pet. I'm not meant to stay here, I can sense it, luv. I'm meant to do other things yet. I have a feeling I need to visit a certain blonde slayer," Katie looked down at the ground sadly. Spike reached over a lifted her face up to look at him. "But I will miss you, pet. More than anything else in the world." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

She couldn't hold it back any longer. She pulled the vampire into a hug and he gladly returned it. "I'll miss you, too, Spike."

He pulled back and glanced back at the redhead one more time. "Be seeing you, Katie." Then he was gone and she was left all alone in the room.

"**Some people seek redemption. Can they finally find it?"**

"We still need a champion of light, are you sure that you want to take up this mantle?" The voice asked as JJ stood in the room full of darkness.

"Cook has been killed, so has Freddie, but I didn't do that. I have to prove that I can use this power for good. I need to use this power for good." JJ replied.

"Very well, then here you stand, Champion of the Light." The voice replied and JJ nodded his thanks.

"**Some people will do anything not to give up love, but there are something's that are too much, aren't there?" **

Naomi groaned as the teeth pulled away from her neck. "It will get easier, Ems. I promise." Naomi replied as Emily wiped the blood from her mouth and hugged Naomi.

"I hope so." Emily replied and the pair sat in the room, on the bed and together. Emily smiled happily and kissed Naomi again. This was worth it, to be with her.

**The End**

**A/N: that's it. That's how this thing ends. I hope it was full of surprises and that you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. :D I will now get back to working on my other fic for anyone that reads them :D thanks again for reading, and since it's the last chapter how about you leave a review? You'll never get another chance to leave one otherwise ******** thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
